<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【青火】香の闇 by lanxyl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361932">【青火】香の闇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxyl/pseuds/lanxyl'>lanxyl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 青峰大辉/火神大我 - Freeform, 青火 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxyl/pseuds/lanxyl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#借梗《虫师·序章》第十二话<br/>#简中流浪者的存档（2015.05.10）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【青火】香の闇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One.</p><p>   在美国这个篮球的国度，街头球场上总是不缺乏活跃的身影。</p><p>   此时，就可以看到有着暗红发色的男人在夕阳的余光中高高跃起，淡金色的余晖聚集在他鬓角的汗滴上，而后随着汗珠散入空气中。如同拥有翅膀一般的男人腾空而起，篮球顺着他手中的力道灌入篮筐。</p><p>   “哈！我赢了！”回到地面的男人带着得胜的表情转身，暗红色的眼眸望向身后深色皮肤的男人。</p><p>   靛蓝色的眼盯着在地上弹动的篮球一会儿，青峰把目光放回到眼中满溢着喜悦的火神身上，耸了耸肩，“好吧，今天是你赢了。”</p><p>   “喂，你那是什么表示啊？！”面对青峰一脸“真拿你没办法”的表情，火神非常不满，“我可不只今天赢了你啊！”</p><p>   “喂喂，别说得好像你能赢我很多次似的啊，”掀起衣角擦了擦快要流到眼睛的汗水，青峰瞟了一眼天边，夕阳已经完全没入了地平面，“是时候去吃饭了吧？”</p><p>   “唉？不是说要打一整天的篮球的吗？难得同一天轮休的说……”抱着篮球的火神皱起了他富有特色的分叉眉。</p><p>   默默地把目光从眼前的人身上移开，青峰几不可闻地叹了口气，“先去哪里吃个饭填饱肚子啊，等下再来接着打，难道你不饿吗？”</p><p>   面对青峰“你个吃货别摇头”的眼神，火神偏着头像是在挣扎了一会儿，最终在肚子的呼唤下决定和青峰先去补充能量。</p><p>   “走吧，去附近的M记。”火神装好篮球朝青峰招呼。</p><p>   “喔……啊咧？”</p><p>   应着声的青峰突然一顿，深色皮肤的男人微皱着眉在空气中嗅了嗅，是一阵阵若隐若现的……花香？一种让人说不清感觉的花香，让他这种糙汉子都忍不住去在意，闻着这花香总会觉得会想到些什么，好像很令人怀念，又好像很令人恐惧的，什么事……</p><p>   被自己突然的思绪惊得抖了一下，青峰往四周看了看，并没有发现有什么能散发出花香的东西……</p><p>   “喂，你愣着干什么啊？”</p><p>   耳边传来了火神有些不满又带着些担忧的声音，立即甩掉那些奇奇怪怪的东西，青峰迈着大步向火神走去。</p><p>   处在下班高峰的美国街道上同样是车水马龙，宽大的荧屏上，拥有青峰大辉最爱的大胸的主播正播送着一条实时新闻。</p><p>   “哈哈哈，这个恐怖分子居然叫本·拉丁？！”火神忍不住为新闻上的炸弹狂人的奇葩名字笑出了声，“青峰，你说他会不会打算去炸五角大楼？”</p><p>   “管他想要去炸哪里，”看着荧屏上播送的新闻，青峰狠狠地皱着眉，“我只知道我最近的工作又要增加了。”</p><p>   “噢，加油吧，青峰警官！”火神笑着并毫不留情地落井下石。</p><p>   “滚！”</p><p>   青峰抬起脚作势要踹，火神敏捷地闪开了，两个早已成年的人就像年少时那样一路打闹，在溢满时尚气息的美国都市留下两道不一样的剪影。</p><p>   在街灯纷纷亮起的时候，火神推开了M记的门走到一个靠窗的位子，而青峰很自然地到柜台要了两座小山一样的汉堡。</p><p>   “好久不见，青峰君，火神君。”</p><p>   “哇哇哇——！”火神差点从椅子上掉下来。</p><p>   “哇哇哇——！”青峰差点把今晚的晚餐全贡献给地板。</p><p>   “黑子/哲，你怎么在这里啊啊啊！！”看着坐在桌边有着浅蓝发色和一双古井无波的浅蓝色眼眸的青年，青峰和火神两人异口同声地吼道。</p><p>   吸溜了几口香草奶昔后，黑子哲也浅蓝色的眼扫过对面很长一段时间没见的友人，“我是来工作的。”</p><p>   “哈？来美国做保育员？”青峰眼中满是疑惑。</p><p>   “虽然我个人也很喜欢小朋友，但是我并没有从事保育员的工作哦，青峰君，”黑子淡淡地说着，“我蟲师。”</p><p>   “……蟲师？是什么？”琢磨着黑子口中的名词，火神嚼着汉堡鼓着腮帮子问道。</p><p>   “在另一个世界，住着一群与常见动植物截然不同的生物。”注意到对面的两人都不自然地抖了抖，黑子放下手中的香草奶昔，不知从那里拿出了一个与其风格极其不搭的长烟斗。</p><p>   外镶银纹的木质烟斗在青年手中悠悠地冒着青烟，黑子继续说道，“对于这些特殊的生物，远古以来，人们敬畏地称它们为‘蟲’。这些蟲不是看上去肉呼呼扭动的小东西，而是一种最接近生命本源，”说着黑子抬眼看了对面的两人一眼，“而是类似于灵体的生物，它们有自己的生存方式，而这种方式却可能有悖于人类的常识，甚至危害人类的生存。于是就出现了‘蟲师’这种职业，他们云游四方，对蟲的生命形态，生存方式进行研究，并接受人们的委托，解决可能是由蟲引起的怪异事件。而我，就是他们的一员。”</p><p>   “……哲，你是和烦濑一样去演戏了吧！摄像机！一定有摄像机吧？”青峰说着就站起来四处张望。</p><p>   而黑子则很淡定地捧起了自己的香草奶昔，浅蓝色的眼眸望着青峰的方向，但是眸中却像映着别的东西，“我知道对于一般人来说很难以接受，所以青峰君不用太过在意。”</p><p>   “哈？一般人？我是一般人吗？！”青峰几乎要拍案而起了。</p><p>   “嘛，总之黑子你现在是一名蟲师，”火神吞下口中的汉堡，暗红色的眸中燃起了某种火焰，“那么来打篮球吧！”</p><p>   虽然火神的话前后毫无关联性，但是久违的三人还是很愉快地在美国的街头球场上畅快地打起了篮球，直到三人都躺在了球场上，三个脑袋凑在一起仰望着美国布满霓虹的夜空。</p><p>   “哪天回日本叫上那些家伙们打篮球吧！”男人暗红的眼眸中缀满了光。</p><p>   青峰偏过头看了身旁的人一眼，“所以快去算算你可以拿多少天的假吧，忙碌的消防员先生。”</p><p>   “彼此彼此，青峰警官。”</p><p>   “没有变呢，青峰君和火神君。”这样说着的黑子，浅蓝色的眸中带着笑意。</p><p>   “黑子，要来坐坐吗？”火神坐起身看着不知什么时候又拿出长烟斗的黑子问道。</p><p>   “虽然很想尝尝时隔已久的火神君的手艺，不过，我差不多要去工作了。”说着，黑子也站了起来。</p><p>   “真是敬业啊，哲。”</p><p>   “因为有些蟲只会在午夜时分现身。”</p><p>   镶银的木制烟斗在球场的聚光灯下飘起缕缕青烟，那是一种不同于任何一个公司生产的香烟的味道，或者说那就不是香烟。而被青烟缭绕的黑子哲也不同于往常，虽然存在感依旧不是很强，但仍是青峰从未看到过的，他开始有点相信黑子所说的关于“蟲”的事情了。</p><p>   啊咧？！突然的，空气中一股浓郁的花香侵染上青峰鼻间，一种说不清楚的花香，混合着淡淡的奇怪的烟味，找不到出处的花香……似乎忘记了什么……又好像突然想起了什么……但是究竟是什么……？</p><p>   “青峰君。”</p><p>   “哈……哇哈！！”面对黑子背着光突然放大的脸，青峰连连后退了好几步，“哲，你这家伙干什么啊？！”</p><p>   “因为青峰君一副灵魂出窍的样子，让火神君都担心了哦。”黑子晃着手中的烟斗，青烟在空气中飘散开来。</p><p>   转眸看向身边的火神，还真是一脸担心的样子，青峰一把揽过火神的肩膀，“好了，快回家给我做饭，我都快饿死了，”这样说着，青峰就拖着火神往外走，另一只手随便挥了挥，“哲，回见。”</p><p>   “喂喂，你给我等一下啊！凭什么你要一脸我做饭是理所当然的事啊？！”虽然的确理所当然是他做饭，但是被拖着走的火神还是积极地抗议着，扭着头望向浅蓝发色的友人，“黑子，有时间再约，一起再去打篮球！”</p><p>   青年浅蓝色的眸中带着笑意目送青峰和火神两人离开，手中的镶银烟斗青烟袅袅。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   吃饱喝足的青峰半躺在沙发上无所事事地换着台，夜间新闻又是那个有着可笑名字的恐怖分子的相关报导，青峰靛蓝色的露出了一些厌恶，掐掉电视，他仰着头倒在沙发上。视线中突然出现一抹深红，青峰伸出他肤色偏深的手，在火神要说什么的时候一把把对方拉进怀中。</p><p>   “喂喂喂，干什么呢？”火神从青峰的胸膛中抬起头，皱着分叉的眉揉着撞红了的鼻尖。</p><p>   “没事，只是想说——”</p><p>   深色的手指绕着暗红的发丝，未说出的话语封缄在彼此的唇舌间。</p><p>   吮吸轻咬着那双早已亲吻过多次却不觉得厌烦的嘴唇，纠缠住那温软的舌让其不能逃脱，让彼此的味道相互侵染交融，直到双方都快要溺死在这个深吻当中，才稍稍拉开一些距离，炽热的气息萦绕在鼻间。</p><p>   青峰深色的手指按在火神因为深吻而变得红润的唇上，另一只手在火神那肌肉文理姣好的腰腹间游移，他补完了方才未说完的话。</p><p>   “——来做吧，大我。”</p><p>   带着碎光的暗红色眼眸轻颤了一下，回应青峰的是火神主动献上的热吻。</p><p> </p><p>Two.</p><p>   青峰顺着篮球的声音来到了一个他几乎没有光顾过的街头球场，踏进球场的同时闯进他眼中的是一抹浓重的暗红，不用细想，他知道这就是自己前搭档新的光了。高大的黑皮肤少年嘴角勾出了一抹挑衅的笑。</p><p>   “不要让我失望啊，火神大我。”这样自语着的青峰向球场上的高大少年走去。</p><p>   这是青峰和火神的初次相遇，而这次初遇以青峰的一句“你的光芒太弱了”为结束，在这之后，青峰再次回到了自己筑起的围墙之中，冷冷地看着有着暗红发色的大男孩活跃在篮球场上，一副无所畏惧的样子，似乎有着无穷的热情。不过在绝对的差距面前，他很快就会退缩了，青峰这样认为着。</p><p>   比赛终了的哨声响起，站在球场上的高大少年如同王者般，慵懒的目光扫过那些无论怎样都无法凌驾在他之上的人。无论怎样的努力都无法获得回报，还能继续保有那份热情吗？青峰瞥了一眼互相搀扶着走下赛场的两个少年，而下一刻，靛蓝色的眼中因为这一眼有了些许颤动。</p><p>   青峰瞥到了一双带着火焰的暗红色眼眸，那双眼中的火光并没有因为挫败而熄灭，反而越烧越旺，那是一种要掀起燎原之势的火光。</p><p>   而这之后，这火光的确燃起了燎原之火，似乎还烧到了某个黑色暴君缺少热意的心中。</p><p>   啊，这就是败北？黑皮肤的高大少年双眼有些茫然地望着计分板上的数字，顿了几秒，靛蓝色的眼转向彼此搀扶着的诚凛众人，那两个少年被同伴围绕着，挂满汗水的少年们的脸上是疲惫却无比灿烂的笑。</p><p>   “你怎么一副一切都完了的脸啊，这不是才开始吗？以后再打啦！”</p><p>   他听到有着暗红发色的少年这样说着，暗红色的眼眸中是热烈的火焰，似乎可以烧尽一切的火焰。然后他看到了前搭档对自己伸出了拳头，浅蓝色的眼直直地看了过来。</p><p>   “那时候青峰君没有和我碰拳吧。”黑子哲也这样说道。</p><p>   “哈？！这种事……”</p><p>   “青峰君也要体谅一下那时被忽略了的我的感受吧？”</p><p>   前搭档的手依旧举着，一副不给回应就会一直保持这样的样子，青峰啧了一下舌，“这是最后了……”</p><p>   两只不同肤色的拳头时隔已久的再一次碰在一起。</p><p>   “喂，青峰，以后一起去打篮球怎样？”</p><p>   靛蓝色的眼对上一双充满期待的红色眼眸，青峰顿了几秒，移开了目光，“啧，别以为你一个人能再赢我。”</p><p>   “说什么呢？！我一定会再赢你的！”</p><p>   他一直觉得自己在等待，等待着连自己都弄不清的事物，此刻他看到那双红色眼眸中的熊熊火焰，青峰轻挑起了嘴角，是一个挑衅意味十足的笑，“哼，我等着。”</p><p>   这是青峰怎样也想不到的，有着那样说不上和谐的初遇的他们，彼此的人生会那样紧紧的缠绕在一起，在他自己都没有意识到的时候，他已经常常和火神发简讯，经常和火神one on one了，而周末留宿火神家更是成为了一种日常。</p><p>   “喂，火神，饭还没好吗？”一副大爷样的青峰躺在沙发上叫唤着。</p><p>   “吃白饭的人没有资格这样说！”剁着案板上的肉，火神只回复给青峰一个白眼。</p><p>   “我可是有帮忙洗碗的！”</p><p>   “几乎摔碎了我家的碗的人更没资格说话。”</p><p>   这样说着的火神暗红色的眼眸瞪了眼窝在自家沙发上的某人，话说自己和这家伙什么时候变成这个样子的啊？关系变得这么好什么的，虽然火神自身有那么点不想承认就是了。</p><p>   “喂，火神，暑假了啊。”</p><p>   “嗯。”火神随便应了一声，一边把锅里的才盛到盆子里。</p><p>   “这可是高中时期最后的一个暑假啊！”</p><p>   翻炒着锅中的菜，“所以？”</p><p>   “来我家吧。”</p><p>   火神正在撒盐的手一抖，暗红的眼眸望向沙发上深色皮肤的高大少年，“哈？”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>   “所以说为什么会变成这样啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>   火神大我，一个热爱篮球的少年，在高中时期的最后一个暑假被困在一座破旧的神社里，而原因，火神把目光转向身边和他一样蹲在房檐下的几乎要与黑暗融为一体的高大少年。</p><p>   “我怎么知道会突然下这么大的雨，而且还一直下个不停啊！”</p><p>   总之，在一次青峰的日常留宿中，靛蓝发色的少年突然发出了邀请，于是火神就和青峰来到了他的老家。那是一座处于乡间的典型和式房子，在见过青峰精神依旧健硕的爷爷奶奶后，火神就被青峰拉着到处乱狂。</p><p>   院子里那棵青峰小时候曾经从上面摔下来的樱花树，现在依旧建康地生长着，青峰奶奶说到春天还会开出好看的花朵来，香味可以飘到好远。</p><p>   “大辉小时候就是想要折下最顶上的花枝所以才爬上去的，结果从上面滚了下来呢，”青峰奶奶带着有些怀念的笑这样说着，“不过，大辉是想要把花送给谁来着，雪小姐？”</p><p>   “哦？原来你小时候这么浪漫？”火神用手肘捅了捅身边的青峰。</p><p>   “啧，因为那个大姐姐是大胸。”</p><p>   “果然。”火神一副“我就知道”的样子摇了摇头，暗红色的眼眸映着眼前的樱花树，他似乎可以看见在花开满树的春天，一个黑皮肤的小鬼伸着小胳膊小腿爬上对他来说过于高大的树，在折下最高处的花枝的时候，因为不小心而滚下树，粉色的花瓣飘了一地的样子。于是火神不由地笑了出来，觉得脑中的场景略萌，一定是他脑子出问题了！</p><p>   而之后，火神被青峰拉到附近的河里抓小龙虾，不过最后小龙虾没抓成反而把自己弄成了落汤鸡，回去之后被青峰奶奶和蔼地训斥了，为此，火神非常积极地跑去帮青峰奶奶做晚饭，在学会了几道新菜之余还被夸奖了。</p><p>   晚饭过后，坐在树下和青峰啃着冰镇的西瓜，樱树下的小水潭映着夏夜的点点繁星，火神顿时觉得自己的人生都圆满了。</p><p>   总而言之，在青峰老家的第一天，火神过得十分惬意，而第二天，和青峰一起上山抓蝉姑且算一个新奇的体验吧，但是遇到天降大雨，而且还大雨封山只能找到一座破旧的看起来下一秒就会出现什么东西的神社呆着，什么的，真是不能算是什么好事了。</p><p>   山里的夜似乎来得特别早，神社外面已经是一片漆黑了，当然神社里面也是同样的漆黑一片。</p><p>   “喂，青峰，你还在吗？”火神搓着手臂问道，不难听出他的声音中夹杂着丝丝颤音，“在的话说句话啊，你不出声的话我根本就不知道你在哪啊！”</p><p>   “火神，想嫌弃我的肤色就直说，不用拐弯抹角。”</p><p>   “肤色梗什么的我根本没有提过吧！？”</p><p>   在瓢泼的雨声中，火神低吼道，之后是一阵沉默。</p><p>   “喂，青峰，说话啊！”</p><p>   “喔，坐过去一点。”</p><p>   “……干什么啊？”带着疑问，火神还是向旁边挪了挪。</p><p>   “我这边漏雨。”</p><p>   青峰的声音透过雨声传入双耳的同时是手臂上另一个人的体温，与自己相似的温度，如同时刻无声地提醒着“我就在这里”一般，莫名的让人安了心。</p><p>   “喂，火神。”</p><p>   “什么？”</p><p>   “你会回美国的吧？”</p><p>   雨声中，青峰的声音似乎有些低落，火神一时没料到对方会说这个，沉默再次蔓延开来，破旧的神社中充斥着漫无边际的雨声，好似整个世界都在下着雨。</p><p>   “嗯，高中之后就会回去的说……”久久的雨声中，火神的声音几乎就像要被淹没了一样，他暗红色的眼睛漫无目的地望着神社外看不清的雨幕，突然他在雨声中重重的咳了一声，像是为了驱散什么一般提高了声音，“所以想和青峰尽情地打篮球啊！”</p><p>   “喔，那么明天就去打篮球吧！别看这里是乡下，也是有不错的篮球场的！”在磅礴的雨声中，青峰一样提高了声音，“而且明天一定会是晴天！”</p><p>   “然后我要打败你！”</p><p>   “你就尽情地放马过来吧，笨神。”</p><p>   “你给我洗干净脖子等着，蠢峰。”</p><p>   在大雨倾盆的山中，两个少年肩并着肩蹲在破旧的像是下一秒就会出现什么的神社中，一如往常地斗着嘴，心中怀抱着对于明天的期待与些微的不安。</p><p>   当雨声慢慢变小，当山间的黑暗慢慢散去，当朝阳缓缓的升起，当淡淡的金光从云端倾洒而下，处着拐杖的青峰爷爷看着头靠着头在晨光下安眠的两个少年，老人布着皱纹的脸上带上了淡淡的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   日本成田机场，高大的少年暗红色的眼一个个地扫过与他相伴了三年的伙伴们，最终目光停留在有着浅蓝发色的少年身上。</p><p>   “一路顺风，火神君。”黑子哲也说道。</p><p>   “嗯！以后还会一起打篮球的！”扬起自己最灿烂的笑，火神最后一次看向机场大门，在没有看到那抹熟悉的深色后，敛下了眸，火神转身告别了有着他钟爱的人的国家，前往有着他未来的国度。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   坐在对于自己而言有些狭窄的座位上，火神拿出自己红色的耳机打算戴上，不料旁边伸出一只黑手，顺着那只看起来无比熟悉的手往上看，火神暗红色的眼眸一颤——</p><p>   “青峰大辉，你怎么在这里？！”</p><p>   把那只红色的耳机套在头上，黑皮肤的高大少年在火神旁边坐了下来，一副了不起的大爷样，随意地说道：“我好想没跟你说？我也要到美国上大学。”</p><p>   “……你，你混蛋啊啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>   从日本飞往美国的国际航班上，有着暗红发色的少年死死地掐住了他身旁的少年的脖子。</p><p> </p><p>Three.</p><p>   青……青峰……青峰……</p><p>   耳边有个一声音一直在回荡着，牧牧不倦地要把他的意识拖出来，而青峰只是有些不耐烦地翻了个身，声音的主人终于忍无可忍了。</p><p>   “蠢峰！！你给我死起来——！！”</p><p>   伴随着可以掀翻屋顶一样的吼声冲入耳中的是火神在青峰腰上的一记猛掐，顶着一头靛蓝色乱发的男人登时清醒过来，瞪着一双冒着火光的眼睛看着站在自己面前的红发男人。</p><p>   “终于肯起来了么？”带着没好生气的表情，火神回瞪着眼前的男人，“今天说好要去打篮球的啊！”</p><p>   眨巴了下有些干涩的眼睛，有着深色皮肤的男人打了个不雅的哈欠，靛蓝色的眼扫过火神锁骨上的点点红痕，脸上露出了让人想要痛揍一顿的笑容，“我说，你还有精力打篮球啊，大我？”</p><p>   青峰的目光和语言都太过露骨，火神不由地红了脸，咬牙切齿的说：“你还好意思说这个？！明明说好了今天要去打篮球了，你这家伙还，还……”</p><p>   “好啦好啦，我可是有顾忌到你的啊，你现在不是还精神满满的吗？”看着自家恋人气呼呼的样子，青峰笑着顺毛，“所以我们去打篮球吧。”</p><p>   说到要去打篮球，火神瞬间把其他的事情都扔到一边去了，暗红色的眼睛马上亮了起来，“嗯嗯，今天要打一天的篮球！”</p><p>   因为双方的职业关系，他们的假期本来就少，休息时间很多时候又是错开的，所以这次难得两人一起轮休，他们都选择了去打篮球。虽然他们到最后没有选择职业篮球，但是这不并妨碍他们对篮球的喜爱。所以火神这副兴致勃勃的样子，青峰完全能理解，因为他自己本身对此也是充满期待的。</p><p>   靛蓝发色的男人望着窗外笼罩在淡淡的阳光中的世界，蔚蓝的天际和日本的似乎也没什么不同，让他想到了似乎已经很遥远很遥远的少年时光，关于他们的少年时光。</p><p>   “喂，你倒是快点啊！”</p><p>   看着恋人那副迫不及待的样子，就算是青峰也有些无奈起来了，“知道了知道了，老妈子。”</p><p>   “你这家伙在叫谁老妈子呢？！”</p><p>   “不，你听错了，亲爱的。”</p><p>   靛蓝发色的男人揽住暗红发色男人的肩膀，一边斗着嘴一边走出了房间，日常有序地进行着。</p><p>   而今天他们也如愿和篮球共同度过了美好的一天，直到肚子开始“咕噜噜”的抗议，他们才决定暂停一下，先去慰劳慰劳肚子再继续今天和篮球未完的约会。</p><p>   “那么就去附近的M记吧。”</p><p>   青峰听着身边的火神这样说着，但是此时他却不能分出点心思回应对方。</p><p>   在美国街头球场的傍晚，青峰闻到了一股花香，并不是很浓但却深深地吸引着他的注意。莫名的花香，似乎从很远又很近的地方传来，好像有什么要随着这股花香涌出，是什么？很遥远的东西，什么很令人怀念，又很令人恐惧的东西，是什么……</p><p>   “青峰，你还愣着干什么啊？快点啊！”</p><p>   回过神来的时候，青峰看到的是火神站在球场外的身影，橘红色的夕阳洒在有着红色双眸的男人身上，有点像血……顿时被脑中冒出的东西弄得一震，青峰马上抛开了脑中莫名的思绪，快步地向火神走去。</p><p>   与火神并肩走在街道上，美国的下班高峰也是人流耸动啊，青峰有些无聊地感叹着，靛蓝色的眼移到了巨大的电视墙上，上面是拥有他最爱的大胸的主播在播送实时新闻。</p><p>   “哈哈哈，这个恐怖分子居然叫本·拉丁？！青峰，你说他是打算去炸五角大楼吗？”</p><p>   他听到身边的火神因为某个炸弹狂人的奇葩名字而大笑不止的声音，青峰狠狠地皱着眉，“管他要去炸哪里，我只知道我的工作又要增加了。”</p><p>   “噢，加油吧，青峰警官。”</p><p>   “滚。”对敢于毫不留情地对他落井下石的火神，青峰说着就抬脚作势要踹，当然他知道自己作为消防员的恋人的反应神经很好，看着火神敏捷地一闪，青峰挑眉。于是，他们就像是回到了少年时期一样，在美国充满时尚气息的都市里一路打闹着。</p><p>   在街灯纷纷亮起的时候，他们到达了M记，并在那里遇到了许久不见的友人——黑子哲也。</p><p>   火神的目光从黑子手中飘着青烟的镶银烟斗上移开，暗红的眼眸注视着友人浅蓝色的眼眸，“嘛，总之黑子你现在是一名蟲师，”说着吞下口中的汉堡，暗红色的眸中燃起了某种火焰，“那么来打篮球吧！”</p><p>   虽然觉得自家恋人的话前言不搭后语，但是青峰也不打算继续纠结那些自己听不懂的蟲啊什么的东西了，于是很愉快地打起了篮球。</p><p>   久违的三个人一起打篮球，彼此的兴致都非常高，痛痛快快地打了几场后，三人都纷纷躺到了地上。美国的晚风吹拂着被汗湿的发，三人头靠着头仰望着美国被霓虹笼罩着的夜空，彼此都期望着哪天能叫上少年时期的家伙们打上一场篮球。</p><p>   而在分别的时候，青峰却再次闻到了花的香味，不同于傍晚时分，在夜里，那股说不清道不明的花香是浓郁的，似乎要紧紧地缠上人的思绪，好像有什么要被牵引而出，但是……是什么？黑暗中飘荡在空气中的花香，到底是怎么回事？萦绕着鼻间，怎样也摆脱不了的浓郁的，似曾相识的花香。</p><p>   突然，一股奇异的烟味扑鼻而来。</p><p>   “咳咳咳！”青峰捂着鼻子，靛蓝色的眼睛瞪着友人放大的脸庞，黑子手中的镶银烟斗青烟袅袅，“哲，你这家伙在干什么啊？！”青峰看着黑子晃着手中的烟斗，鼻间只剩下一股不同于自己往常抽的奇异的烟味。</p><p>   “因为青峰君一副灵魂出窍的样子，让火神君都担心了哦。”</p><p>   听着黑子这样说着，青峰转眸看向身边的火神，还真是一脸担心的样子，在心中小小地啧了一下舌，一把揽过火神的肩膀，“好了，快回家给我做饭，我都快饿死了。”拖着火神往外走的青峰，另一只手随便挥了挥，道，“哲，回见。”</p><p>   “喂喂，你给我等一下啊！凭什么你要一脸我做饭是理所当然的事啊？！”</p><p>   不过火神积极的抗议并没有得到青峰的采纳，因为的确理所当然是火神做饭，但是被拖着走的火神还是积极地抗议，扭着头望向浅蓝发色的友人，“黑子，有时间再约，一起再去打篮球！”</p><p>   黑子哲也站在夜间球场的聚光灯下，手中的镶银烟斗青烟袅袅，青年浅蓝色的眸中带着笑意目送青峰和火神两人离开。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   青峰半躺在沙发上，吃饱喝足了就开始无所事事地拿着遥控器漫无目的地换着台，夜间新闻还是关于那个有着奇葩名字的恐怖分子，靛蓝色的眼眸中出现了不能忽视的厌恶，青峰皱着眉掐掉了电视，仰着头倒在沙发上。</p><p>   一抹深红出现在视线中，青峰抬眼目光扫过火神还冒着水汽的皮肤，锁骨上是自己昨晚留下的点点殷红。伸出手，青峰在火神要说什么的时候一把把对方拉进怀中，鼻间萦绕着对方和自己一样的沐浴露的香味。</p><p>   “喂喂喂，干什么呢？”</p><p>   青峰看着火神抬起了头，标志性的分叉眉轻皱，揉着自己撞红了的鼻尖。青峰深色的手指缠上火神还带着湿意的红色发丝，靛蓝色的眼轻敛，“没事，只是想说——”</p><p>   未说出的话语封缄在彼此的唇舌间，彼此的气息交融，青峰享受着火神口腔中的温软，按着对方后脑勺的手又使上了几分力，不让火神有任何躲闪的可能，另一只手滑入那宽松的T恤下，手掌贴在那炽热的皮肤上。</p><p>   几乎可以让人窒息的深吻在双方都要溺死在其中的时候结束，青峰深色的手指按在火神因为深吻而变得红润的唇上，靛蓝色的眸中闪着深邃的幽光，他补完了方才未说完的话，音色低沉暗哑。</p><p>   “——来做吧，大我。”</p><p>   带着碎光的暗红色眼眸轻颤了一下，回应青峰的是火神主动献上的热吻。</p><p>   彼此的衣物被毫不留情地抛弃在地板上，青峰维持着和火神接吻的姿势从沙发底下拿出了一瓶润滑油，只要青峰愿意，他可以在这个房子里的任何一个地方拿出自己想要的东西。</p><p>   占满液体的深色手指摸索着来到不停收缩的穴口旁，按压着柔软的褶皱，青峰感觉到了火神的轻颤。轻咬了一下对方的下唇，青峰炽热的气息洒在火神红润的唇上，“放轻松，大我。”</p><p>   “哈，有种你……你来放松一个……”暗红色的眸中波光闪闪，火神咬着牙轻喘道。</p><p>   手指轻按着柔软温暖的内壁，感受到那让人血气膨胀的吸附力，青峰的眸中闪过幽蓝的光，他吻了吻恋人带着水汽的眼睛，感叹道，“噢，大我，你真棒。”</p><p>   “滚！……嗯……”一丝轻吟从唇中泻出，火神瞪着眸光闪烁的红色双眼，“你给我快点！”</p><p>   听到恋人气息不稳的催促，青峰挑眉，脸上露出一抹看似善良的笑。男人抽出埋在穴中的四根手指，仰摊在沙发上，靛蓝色的眼凝视着跨坐在自己身上的恋人，鲜红的舌尖舔过嘴唇，又是低哑性感的声音，“今晚就用这个姿势了，坐上去吧，大我。”</p><p>   看着青峰的火神愣了愣神，闪着水光的红色眸子瞥了一眼男人深紫色的巨物，喉结滑动了一下。抬眸看了恋人一眼，又迅速地低下早已满布绯红的脸，火神一手撑着青峰的胸膛，一手扶住那似乎非常滚烫的物什，抬起身体，慢慢地往下坐，穴口一点点地吞下深色的巨物。</p><p>   情色的气息在房中蔓延着，粗重的喘息声回荡着。挂在暗红色发丝上的汗滴在灯光下闪着暧昧的光，暗红色的眸中聚集着水光，将滴未滴的样子让男人眼中的幽蓝更深，青峰在火神坐下的时候恶意地向上挺身，青峰如愿的听到了来自火神口中的不同往常的色气而性感的声音。</p><p>   手指掐着火神的下巴，青峰抬起恋人埋得低低的脑袋，拇指摩擦着那水润的嘴唇上的牙印，“不要忍着声音，大我。”</p><p>   “哈？唔……慢，等……大辉！”</p><p>   “就是这样，我要听你的声音。”</p><p>   “唔……混蛋！……嗯哈！”</p><p>   嘴里含着青峰的手指，蓄积在眼中的水光终于滴落，火神瞪着那个肆意妄为的男人，却又不舍得给口中黑不溜秋的手指一口。</p><p>   “呐，舒服么，大我？”重重地顶上火神体内自己熟知的那一点，青峰另一只手不忘刺激恋人充血的挺立，回应青峰的是火神的惊喘声，青峰满意的笑了，“来，大我，你自己来，选你喜欢的地方。”</p><p>   事到如今，所有的矜持早已不知被扔到哪里了，如青峰所言，火神扭动着腰，让快感不断地累积，直到到达某个临界点。</p><p>   在彼此的液体破开枷锁冲出之后，他们拥抱着躺在沙发上，有一下没一下的亲吻着对方。</p><p>   火神瞟了一眼身下的沙发，轻叹了一声，然后又想到明天还要去上班……身上黏糊糊的，还有去洗澡……呼……想着想着，火神一副昏昏欲睡的样子。</p><p>   “晚安，大我。”在火神的额上留下轻吻，青峰在恋人耳边轻声道。</p><p>   “……哦，晚安，大辉。”这样念叨着的火神闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>Four.</p><p>   “青峰我相信你能完能胜任！好好干啊！”局长带着和蔼的笑拍了拍青峰的肩膀，然后继续自己未完成的拼图。</p><p>   拿着那份关于本·拉丁的档案走出那个被自己在心里狠狠地咒骂了一顿的上司的办公室，青峰满脑子都是我草，实话实说，当他第一次看到有关于那个有着奇葩名字的恐怖分子的新闻时就对其充满了厌恶，不是因为这个爆炸狂人有多么的罪无可恕，而是这个本·拉丁让青峰有种要远远避开的冲动！对于青峰大辉其人来说，这是让他最不能忍的事，他是谁？他可是素来艺高人胆大，天不怕地不怕的青峰大爷啊！</p><p>   把手中的文件夹摔在办公桌上，青峰靛蓝色的眼眸中透出十分狠戾的光，“等着下地狱吧拉登的兄弟！”</p><p>   又一次接下大案子的青峰警官再次过上了如同人间炼狱一般的日子，唯一能让他有点欣慰的就只有每天的“爱妻便当”了。</p><p>   在组员们艳羡的目光下解决掉手中的豪华便当，几天没好好整理过自己的青峰眼中闪过幽蓝的火光，带着青色胡渣的脸上露出凶狠的笑，暗哑的声音带着威严，“兄弟们，今晚就去踹了那个人渣的老窝！”</p><p>   回应青峰的是底下的一片狼嚎。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   啊，真是从来都不知道啊，美国的夜风这么冷，有着靛蓝发色的男人靠在转角的墙上嫌弃般地想着。</p><p>   高达几十层的废旧大楼上，刺骨的夜风刮过裸露的皮肤，双耳都被迫地灌满了呼呼的风声，青峰在心中小小地啧了一下舌，左手下的伤口已经不再流血了，或者只是单纯的没有血可以流了？啧，谁知道呢。</p><p>   在意识慢慢远离的时候，青峰总算有点明白自己为什么对于那个本·拉丁那么厌恶了，对于那种疯狂的精神病患者，又有谁能对其有好感？没有人能预测到一个精神病患者下一步想要干什么，是在十几把枪口下逃命，还是带着神经质的笑引爆炸弹！而最让人心烦的是，那枚炸弹还是这次出动的目标！</p><p>   瞥了一眼手中的箱子，青峰十分想把它从楼顶上扔下去，谁会没事喜欢抱着炸弹玩啊？！他现在更想抱着暖烘烘的火神！</p><p>   视线越来越模糊，意识在冷风中浮浮沉沉，空气中的花香越来越浓烈，莫名熟悉的花香，像是乡下老家那棵在春天时开满的樱花，好像曾经和火神说过在春天的时候回去看……</p><p>   男人撑着墙壁站了起来，夜风把他靛蓝色的发吹得凌乱，鲜红色的花在地上绽开，在男人沉重的脚步下蔓延。</p><p>   “啊啊，肚子饿死了……大我……”</p><p>   男人低哑的声音消散在风中，他一步步向前，顺着让人熟悉的花香，有什么让人怀念的事浮现出来，让人怀念的什么事……</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   有着深色皮肤的少年在透过窗帘溜进房间的阳光下睁开了双眼，靛蓝色的眼中带着还没睡醒的空茫，三秒钟后，高大的少年从枕头下摸出自己满是划痕的手机，没精打采地看着来自青梅竹马的少女的简讯，而在瞄到一个署名时，靛蓝色的眼眸突然亮了起来。之后又瞟到了现在的时间，少年几乎是从床上弹起来的，凭着高校最快的速度把自己收拾好，青峰抓起外套踏进晨光。</p><p>   当青峰赶到街头球场的时候，看到的是被金色阳光笼罩着的那抹熟悉的深红。</p><p>   “呦，青峰，你这家伙又睡过头了吧！”</p><p>   晨光中，那双几乎要比此刻的阳光还要亮的暗红色眼眸望了过来，有那么一瞬，青峰觉得自己的心脏受到了重击，有什么从心底浮现，令人怀念的东西。</p><p>   “喂！你该不会好没睡醒吧？”</p><p>   远远的，青峰听到了火神穿过了半个球场的声音，在阳光下散发着光芒的红发少年，是一种似曾相识的感觉，好像很久很久以前在哪里看到过，似乎久违了的深红映入靛蓝色的眸中，青峰勾起唇角走入布满阳光的球场。</p><p>   在球场上和火神进行着愉快的one on one，这是两年前的青峰从未想象过的场景，毕竟在初遇的时候他曾说过火神的光芒太弱了这样的话，青峰还记得当时那双暗红眼眸为此而轻颤的样子，现在想来当初的自己终究是太过傲慢了。火神不仅没有因此而一蹶不振，反而越戳越勇，最终让他尝到了败北的滋味。</p><p>   这，果然就是宿命吧？在周末打完球后，一如往常留宿火神家，窝在沙发上的少年这样想着，靛蓝色的眼望着厨房里的人，青峰拖着长长的嗓子喊着，“喂，火神，饭还没好吗？”</p><p>   “吃白饭的人没有资格这样说！”</p><p>   火神的声音伴着剁肉声传到耳中，并且还收到了一枚白眼，青峰带着一副大爷样反驳，“我可是有帮忙洗碗的！”</p><p>   “几乎摔碎了我家的碗的人更没资格说话。”</p><p>   被这样说了，青峰躺在沙发上没再支声，炒菜的声音在房子里持续了一会儿，有着靛蓝发色的高大少年直起身，打破了沉默。</p><p>   “喂，火神，暑假了啊。”</p><p>   “嗯。”</p><p>   对于火神非常随便的回答，青峰撇了一下嘴，有点不满，“这可是高中时期最后的一个暑假啊！”</p><p>   “所以？”</p><p>   看着还是只顾着菜的红发少年，青峰咋了一下舌，嘴唇张了张，一副犹豫不决的样子，最终狠狠地吸了一口气像是用尽了所有力气说道：“来我家吧。”</p><p>   青峰看到火神正在撒盐的手抖了一下，暗红的眼眸望了过来，脸上是一脸的惊讶和慢慢染上的绯红，少年因为太过震惊而发出了“哈？”的声音。</p><p>   所以就是想邀请火神暑假来自己乡下的老家玩而已，就这么简单的事。青峰斜着脑袋看着身旁的火神带着一脸的好奇打量着周围的景色的样子，那个时候怎么就和火神瞎扯了那么久？</p><p>   “这里的空气真好！”</p><p>   看着火神深深地吸了一口气的样子，青峰道：“毕竟这里是乡下啊。”</p><p>   “所以这就是青峰长大的地方？”</p><p>   “虽然也说不上，”青峰看着周围的绿水青山，“但还真是充满了童年的回忆，这样的东西。”</p><p>   “比如说那棵樱花树？”</p><p>   身边的火神一副揶揄的样子让青峰稍稍有些不爽，“我的童年怎么会只是樱花树这样的东西？！还有小龙虾啊，小龙虾！噢，我们去抓小龙虾吧！”</p><p>   在火神还没有反应过来的时候，青峰果断地拖着火神向河边跑去，不过没想到的是，他们并没有抓到小龙虾，明明有“小龙虾之王”在的说。</p><p>   现在两个高大的少年正站在清凉的河水中，宽广的湖面上，夏季的阳光铺洒而下，粼粼的波光映在他们脸上，挂着水珠的衣服贴在身上勾勒出少年健美的身材。</p><p>   “哈哈哈，青峰你现在的样子好像一只落水的狗。”</p><p>   “哈？你还见过落水的狗，你不是才听到狗叫声就跑得远远的人吗？火神呦~”</p><p>    拖着长长的音调，青峰一副潇洒的样子提脚，晶莹的水珠被带起带着闪烁的金光落在火神脑袋上，暗红色的发瞬间带上了点点的金光，于是青峰如愿地看到了那双暗红色的眸中燃起了火光，与此同时是红发少年回敬的一大泼河水。</p><p>   对于在炎热的夏季中在清凉的河水中玩耍这样的事，两个少年都有些乐此不疲了，因此在他们携着橙红色的夕阳回到家中，看到的是叉着腰笑得异常和蔼的青峰奶奶，毫不意外的，两个少年被勒令马上换了衣服后，都纷纷跪坐着接受了青峰奶奶和蔼的斥责。</p><p>   “喂，火神。”青峰戳了戳受得了斥责之后就眼巴巴的坐在一边当乖宝宝的火神。</p><p>   “干什么啊？”</p><p>   连声音都可怜兮兮的了，青峰很没同情心地笑了起来，凑到火神身边，“你可以去厨房帮忙啊，你的话一定会得到奶奶的夸奖的。”</p><p>   火神的眼睛亮了起来，在青峰带着笑意的目光中跑去了厨房，而对此，有着靛蓝发色的少年对自己的智商点了一百个赞，既能吃到好吃的饭菜，又能看到火神真的被夸奖了之后那个红着脸挠头的样子，何乐而不为呢？</p><p>   回到老家的第一天，夜里在树下啃着手上的冰镇西瓜，再看着火神那一副松鼠一般的进食模样，青峰觉得这样的生活十分惬意。他靠着那棵拥有着自己童年回忆的樱树，靛蓝色的眼中映着水潭上点点的星光。</p><p>   “我经常能闻到花香。”青峰这样说道。</p><p>   “嗯？”大口大口以不太雅观的样子啃着西瓜的火神抬眸，暗红色的眼中带着疑惑。</p><p>   “在夜里，我经常能闻到花香。”这样补充着，青峰靛蓝色的双眼凝视着身旁的人。</p><p>   “我说你……”火神往后挪了挪，是要远离青峰的姿势，“你不会被，被那啥附身了吧？”</p><p>   青峰瞪着一副要逃走的样子的火神，“谁被鬼附身了？！你给我说清楚！”</p><p>   “可是，你不是说会常常闻到花香什么的吗？”</p><p>   “那又怎么了？！会闻到花香很奇怪吗？！”靛蓝发色的高大少年不由吼了起来，“现在也是啊，花香！难道你没有闻到？！”</p><p>   火神歪了歪头，鼻子在空气中嗅了嗅，暗红色的眸子亮了来了，“……真的有，不过为什么呢？明明没在周围看到花啊？”这样说着，少年又吸了吸鼻子，脸上露出了些许疑惑的表情，“这花香还有种熟悉的感觉……”</p><p>   在夏季的夜晚，坐在樱树下的两个少年同时闻到了来自黑暗中的花香，那浮动在空气中的，浓郁的花香。</p><p> </p><p>Five.</p><p>   “所以说为什么会变成这样啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>   蹲在一座破旧得似乎下一秒就会出现什么的神社里，瓢泼的雨声中青峰听到了身边火神的吼声。</p><p>   “我怎么知道会突然下这么大的雨，而且还一直下个不停啊！”</p><p>   靛蓝色的眼望着神社外的雨幕，大颗大颗的雨滴重重地打在地上，溅起一朵朵水花，本来是想要展现一下自己抓昆虫的超高技能的，突然下起这么大的雨是算什么啊！青峰有些愤愤的啧了一声。</p><p>   慢慢的，在似乎永远不会停顿的大雨中，神社外面已经变得漆黑一片了，左边肩膀上的冷意越来越重，而后，青峰听到了右边再次传来了火神的声音，其中夹杂着一丝丝颤音。</p><p>   “喂，青峰，你还在吗？在的话说句话啊，你不出声的话我根本就不知道你在哪啊！”</p><p>   瞪着一双靛蓝色的眼睛看着神社外的黑暗，青峰搓了搓左手手臂，道：“火神，想嫌弃我的肤色就直说，不用拐弯抹角。”</p><p>   “肤色梗什么的我根本没有提过吧！？”</p><p>   青峰听到在瓢泼的雨声中，火神再一次的低吼，之后是一阵沉默，不过这沉默没有持续多久，他又听到了右边传来的声音。</p><p>   “喂，青峰，说话啊！”</p><p>   少年的声音带着平时不会有的不安。青峰想到黑子曾经提到过的，火神不但怕鬼还怕黑。至少自己还比火神强点，摸摸了左边湿透了的肩膀，青峰这样想着。</p><p>   “喔，坐过去一点。”</p><p>   “……干什么啊？”火神的声音中带着疑问，不过他还是向旁边挪了挪。</p><p>   “我这边漏雨。”这样说着，青峰往右边靠了靠，然后碰上了火神的手臂，属于另一个人的体温传了过来，在一片雨声与黑暗中似乎在无声地提醒着“我就在这里”一般，真是让人安心的存在。</p><p>   “喂，火神。”</p><p>   “什么？”</p><p>   “你会回美国的吧？”</p><p>   雨声中，青峰听到自己似乎有些低落的声音，在黑暗中他狠狠地皱起了眉，而身边的火神久久的没有给出回答，沉默再次蔓延开来，破旧的神社中充斥着漫无边际的雨声，好似整个世界都在下着雨。</p><p>   “嗯，高中之后就会回去的说……”</p><p>   久久的雨声中，火神的声音几乎就像要被淹没了一样，青峰靛蓝色的眼睛漫无目的地望着神社外看不清的雨幕，突然他听到雨声中火神重重的咳声，然后是像为了驱散什么一般提高了的声音。</p><p>   “所以想和青峰尽情地打篮球啊！”</p><p>   神社外是磅礴的雨声，深色皮肤的高大少年靛蓝色的眼眸骤然收缩，他在黑暗中露出了笑，声音穿过了雨幕，“喔，那么明天就去打篮球吧！别看这里是乡下，也是有不错的篮球场的！而且明天一定会是晴天！”</p><p>   “然后我要打败你！”</p><p>   “你就尽情地放马过来吧，笨神。”</p><p>   “你给我洗干净脖子等着，蠢峰。”</p><p>   山中的大雨依旧没有停顿，和火神肩并着肩蹲在破旧得像是下一秒就会出现什么的神社中，在雨声与浓烈的花香中，一如往常地与火神斗着嘴，心中怀抱着对于明天的期待与些微的不安，然后青峰在心中默默地做了个决定。</p><p>   而这一决定，让青峰在那一天得以夺过少年那只红色的耳机，看到那双暗红色的眼眸轻颤。</p><p>   “青峰大辉，你怎么在这里？！”</p><p>   火神的声音几乎要穿破耳膜，把那只红色的耳机套在头上，青峰在火神旁边坐了下来，一副了不起的大爷样，随意地说道：“我好想没跟你说？我也要到美国上大学。”</p><p>   “……你，你混蛋啊啊啊啊！！！”</p><p>   从日本飞往美国的国际航班上，有着靛蓝发色的少年被他身旁的少年死死地掐住了脖子，而他只是露出了一脸慵懒的笑，这样与火神一起前往另一个国度的他，是不是会体会到与在日本时完全不同的新的生活？</p><p>   青……青峰，青峰！</p><p>   在混沌之中，他听到了一个声音，一个无比熟悉的声音，那个声音在一次一次的重复着叫着自己的名字，似乎永远也不会停止一般。</p><p>   “蠢峰！！你给我死起来——！！”</p><p>   伴随着可以掀翻屋顶一样的吼声冲入耳中的是腰上火神的一记狠掐，本来睡的迷糊的男人终于清醒过来，看着站在自己面前的红发男人的眼睛冒着火光。</p><p>   “终于肯起来了么？”他看到火神露出了好没生气的表情会瞪着自己，“今天说好要去打篮球的啊！”</p><p>   眨巴了下有些干涩的眼睛，青峰打了个不雅的哈欠，眼睛扫过火神锁骨上的点点红痕，脸上露出了笑容，“我说，你还有精力打篮球啊，大我？”</p><p>   “你还好意思说这个？！明明说好了今天要去打篮球了，你这家还，还……”</p><p>   “好啦好啦，我可是有顾忌到你的啊，你现在不是还精神满满的吗？”看着自家恋人红着脸气呼呼的样子，青峰笑着顺毛，“所以我们去打篮球吧。”</p><p>   “嗯嗯，今天要打一天的篮球！”</p><p>   火神那副一听到篮球就不顾一切了的样子让青峰都有些无奈了，总感觉这样的情景已经出现过很多次了，在清晨被火神叫醒，然后看着对方露出似乎要发出光芒一样的表情。然后，在吃过火神准备的美味早餐之后一起去街头球场，在彼此难得共同轮休的日子里尽情地打上一整天的篮球。</p><p>   在淡淡的花香中，青峰看着站在夕阳血红的余光下的火神，一切的情景都好像是重复了千万遍，熟悉的，令人怀念又令人恐惧的。</p><p>   “青峰，你还愣着干什么啊？快点啊！”</p><p>   是火神一如既往的声音，青峰踏着血色的夕阳向火神走去，在人流耸动的美国街道上，他听到身边的火神因为新闻上恐怖分子的奇葩名字而大笑不止的声音，但是那个奇葩的名字却不能引出青峰的半点笑意。他只觉得厌恶，不管是对于那个名字还是那个疯狂的精神病患者。</p><p>   “管他要去炸哪里，我只知道我的工作又要增加了。”对于火神的调侃，青峰狠狠地皱着眉这样说道。</p><p>   “噢，加油吧，青峰警官。”</p><p>   “滚。”</p><p>   这样说着，然后又开始了如同少年时期一般的追逐打闹，直到街灯纷纷亮起，他们到达了M记，而如同不会改变的宿命一般，青峰看到了许久不见的友人——黑子哲也。而即使知道了黑子是蟲师，火神也没有对此纠结太多，三人理所当然地去打篮球了。</p><p>   在黑暗里的浓烈花香中，青峰注视着友人手中飘着缕缕青烟镶银烟斗，黑子向来看不出情绪的浅蓝色眼眸中似乎映着什么，浮游在空气中的，带着奇异流光的东西。</p><p>   一阵怪异的烟味扑鼻而来，青峰瞪着友人背着球场灯光的放大了的脸，“哲，你这家伙在干什么啊？！”</p><p>   “因为青峰君一副灵魂出窍的样子，让火神君都担心了哦。”</p><p>   从晃着手中烟斗的黑子身上转开目光，青峰看到身边的火神又露出了担心的模样，于是他一把揽过了对方的肩膀，“好了，快回家给我做饭，我都快饿死了。”一边这样说着，一边伸出手随便挥了挥，“哲，回见。”</p><p>   “喂喂，你给我等一下啊！凭什么你要一脸我做饭是理所当然的事啊？！”</p><p>   他听到了火神一贯的抗议，但是青峰依旧一个劲地拖着火神往外走。</p><p>   “黑子，有时间再约，一起再去打篮球！”</p><p>   在火神和黑子的道别声中，青峰回头看到了有着浅蓝发色的青年站在夜间球场的聚光灯下，脸上带着些微无奈的笑意目送他们离开。</p><p>   回到和火神共同的家的青峰在吃饱喝足后一副无所事事的样子半躺在沙发上，在夜间新闻播送本·拉丁的事情时狠狠地关了电视，他早就受够了反复不断的关于那个精神病患者的新闻了，没有意义的事情就不用一再的重复了。</p><p>   仰躺在沙发上的青峰这样想着，把视线中的那抹深红一把拉进怀中，鼻间是对方和自己一样的沐浴露的味道，远比那莫名的花香要好闻得多，于是他跟火神说了“来做爱”这样的话，结果当然是如愿以偿的。</p><p>   把熟睡的恋人抱回房内，细心地盖上被子，有着靛蓝发色的男人点上了一支烟走到了阳台，美国的夜风吹拂着他靛蓝色的头发，男人嘴上叼着的烟在暗黑中化成一点红光。</p><p>   “果然和哲的那个烟是不同的。”这样喃喃着的青峰拿出了手机拨出了一个号码。</p><p>   【青峰君。】手机那边传来友人平稳的声音。</p><p>   “呦，哲，工作结束了？”</p><p>   【嗯】</p><p>   “所以要不要再接一单生意？”</p><p>   【青峰君……】对面的声音停顿了一会儿，【你晚上，一闻到花香就会感到不安吧。】</p><p>   “不安什么啊？”青峰发出一声嗤笑，“只是很烦躁而已啊！莫名其妙的花香，莫名其妙的感觉！”</p><p>   【你可能被廻陋给困住了，】青峰听到了来自黑子的叹息声【那是一种会释放出花一样的香味，吸引虫或野兽，漆黑的桶状虫，据说，它们会把被引诱进来的猎物的时间，扭曲成圆环状，如果那样的话，你就会活在不断重复的过去之中，但是你本人可能并不能意识到。】</p><p>   “哈？感觉还真是麻烦的东西啊。”男人掐灭了手中的烟，暗黑中的红光消失了。</p><p>   【如果是这样的话，你已经，活过了好几次相同的人生了吧，而且将来，你还会在某处和廻陋相遇，如果没有注意到，又走入其中的话，时间会再次重复，再次体会同样的人生。虽然有关于既视感患者的记录，但是要调查清楚所有事情是不可能的，因为不可能知晓他们所有的人生。虽然无法断言，但是，姑且小心那些散发着香味的黑暗之处吧，被廻陋囚禁的人，没有人能按自己的意愿改变过去，而且拥有既视感，可能就意味着无法像之前一样回到过去，在无数的穿越之中，可能会被廻陋渐渐地同化，不要再接觸它，青峰君。】</p><p> </p><p>Six.</p><p>   小心散发着香味的黑暗之处吗？</p><p>   挂断了电话，男人靛蓝色的眼望着被黑夜笼罩着的都市，即使有着各种各样的霓虹，却不能避免浓重的花香在黑暗中滋生，舌尖上还残留着些辛辣的烟味，但是那完全不能盖过空气中飘荡的那股浓郁的花香，如果可以的话他也不想跟这种和女人的劣质香水一样的东西扯上关系啊！</p><p>   青峰几乎是气急败坏地打开了房间里的灯，突然亮起的白色灯光刺得眼睛生疼。在模糊的视线中，他看到床上裹着被子的人像是被灯光惊动而蠕动了几下，皱着分叉的眉钻进了被子里，只露出了一头乱糟糟的暗红色头发。</p><p>   看起来有些颓废的男人走过去，连同被子把火神搂了过来，下巴搁在那头暗红色的头发上，鼻间满满的是恋人熟悉的味道，青峰微微地松了口气。</p><p>   “干嘛开灯啊……”</p><p>   被子里传来火神闷闷的声音，青峰紧了紧手臂，懒懒地发出声音，“不是你怕黑吗。”</p><p>   “……呼……我才不怕……”</p><p>   “我怕。”</p><p>   困在被子里的人动了动，挣开了裹着自己的被子，暖烘烘的手抓住了青峰的手臂，像是对于触碰到的温度非常不满意般皱了皱眉头，然后整个人都靠了过去。</p><p>   “大半夜的出去吹冷风，你是神经病吗？”</p><p>   耳边是火神气鼓鼓的声音，暖暖的气息洒在耳畔，非常舒服，青峰同样伸手搂住了热乎乎的恋人，“好冷啊，大我。”</p><p>   “……自作自受。”</p><p>   虽然是这样说着，但是火神还是往青峰那边靠了靠，让两人的体温互相融合。</p><p>   廻陋，会让走进其中的人在自身都意识不到的情况下不断重复人生的蟲，感受着火神体温的青峰回想到刚刚友人的话。</p><p>   如果是那样的人生的话，如果是和身边的人一起的话，就算不断重复相同的人生，似乎也是可以接受的事情，在越来越深的睡意中，青峰这样想到，这样每天在朝阳升起的时候，无论是被火神做的早饭香味唤醒，还是被火神不算温柔的声音唤醒，对于青峰来说都是一件非常美好的事。</p><p>   “你在傻笑个什么啊？！醒了就快起来啊，你上班的时间快到了吧！”</p><p>   看着站在房门外穿着围裙的火神的样子，青峰靛蓝色的眼睛露出了更深的笑意从床上爬起来，眯着眼带着危险的笑揽着火神的脖子，“比我多一天的假你似乎很高心嘛，大我。”</p><p>   “喂喂，别靠那么近，”火神连忙推开大清早就凑过来的某人，“你还想不想上班啦？！”</p><p>   “……说实话，是不太想去，”把下巴挂在火神身上，青峰在对方看不到的地方皱着眉，“感觉会有很麻烦的事发生。”</p><p>   而当青峰回到警局，并被自家上司传唤的时候，这个不好的预感成真了。</p><p>   “青峰我相信你能完能胜任！好好干啊！”</p><p>   自家上司带着看似和蔼的笑拍了拍他的肩膀，然后就埋下头继续那在青峰看来十分愚蠢的拼图了。而拿着关于那个有着奇葩名字的恐怖分子的档案走出办公室的青峰，早已问候了无数次自家上司的祖宗十八代。</p><p>   如果可以的话他真的不想再听到“本·拉丁”这个名字和关于这个精神病患者的任何事，如果他真的被廻陋影响了而不断重复自己的人生的话，那么他到底接了多少次这个案件？想到自己的每一生都要遇到一个精神病，青峰就不能忍耐地皱起了眉。</p><p>   如果说刚接到关于本·拉丁的案子时，青峰是烦躁与厌恶与想要把本·拉丁打成筛子的话，现在带着肚子上的大洞包括身上细细小小的伤口，并且还身处一栋废旧得基本无人问津的大楼楼顶的青峰，简直就像把当初的自己给暴打一顿。</p><p>   在冷冽的夜风中，青峰放下按着腹部伤口的手，反正都没有血流出来了，几乎可以用狼狈来形容的男人用沾满暗红的手从衣服里掏出一支烟，但是在呼啸的风中，打火机完全不能发挥功用，青峰恶狠狠地咬着嘴里的眼，以抵消想要用手边箱子里的东西借个火的冲动。</p><p>   肚子上破了一个大洞还抱着一箱子炸弹，自己也是辛苦了啊，青峰把手中不争气的打火机扔到一边，靠着身后冰冷的墙壁仰望着漆黑一片的夜空，感觉真是重复看过了无数次的景象啊，上一次的自己是不是也是这幅样子？<br/>   身处黑暗，在浓郁的花香中迎接死亡。</p><p>   男人用自己沾满血污的脑袋砸了砸墙面，待视线清晰了一些后，青峰把箱子留在原地有些艰难地站了起来，黑暗中是浓郁的花香，他顺着那股浓郁的，熟悉的，就如同重复地闻过上千次的，而的确也是闻过上千次的花香走去。</p><p>   比起死亡，比起再也见不到那抹深红，不断地重复人生又算得了什么？</p><p>   “啊啊，肚子饿死了……大我……”</p><p>   男人低哑的声音消散在风中，他一步步向前，鲜红的血液从腹部流出，在地上绽开鲜红的花。</p><p>   在黑暗中，青峰看到了粉色的花，簇拥着挂在枝桠上泛着淡淡的荧光与浓郁的花香，就像是儿时的自己屁颠屁颠地爬上樱树所折下来的花枝。</p><p>   那时的自己为了讨好那位有着大胸的姐姐，趁着家人都睡着的时候，在黑夜的掩护中爬上了那棵开满了粉色花朵的大树，一个劲地爬啊爬啊，凭着莫名的孩子的执着折下了最顶上的花枝，而还没来得及露出得胜的笑，他就从树上掉了下来。</p><p>   在银色的月光下，粉色的花瓣似乎透着淡淡的荧光，他躺在潭水中，双眼映着斑驳的落英，然后听到了大人们凌乱的脚步声与惊呼声。</p><p>   “大，大酱——！！”</p><p>   和樱花一样颜色的粉色闯进视线，转动着眼珠子无奈地望着眼泪大颗大颗往下掉的青梅竹马，笨蛋五月，都说了别那么叫我了啊！还有哭个头啊？！</p><p>   虽然很想这么做出一副我很好的样子这样说，但是在看到爸爸妈妈和爷爷奶奶的脸后，自己就非常没面子地嚎啕大哭起来了。</p><p>   “哈哈哈，青峰你，你……哈哈哈！”</p><p>   “笑个毛线啊！！话说为什么会有这样的照片啊？！”</p><p>   青峰晃着手里的照片，上面是全身湿漉漉的沾满了粉色花瓣的拽着一根花几乎都掉光了的花枝的男孩在嚎啕大哭的画面，这画面简直让青峰不忍直视，他才不承认上面的人是曾经的自己！</p><p>   “当时是你妈妈觉得很可爱啊。”</p><p>   听着自家奶奶眉眼弯弯地这样说着，青峰瞪着眼，“这，这哪里……！”</p><p>   “不，这还真有点可爱啊，噗——！”暗红色的眼中溢满了笑意，火神捂着嘴却也忍不住笑。</p><p>   “你还笑！”深色皮肤的高大少年怒瞪着靛蓝色的眼睛，猛地向身边止不住笑的人扑了过去，两个身材相当的大男孩就这样双双卧倒在刚刚铺好没多久的床铺上。掐着身下人的脖子，看着那双还带着笑意的红色眼眸，青峰露出了一个十分邪恶的笑，“哼哼，明天就带你去参见我家的将军。”</p><p>   “将军？”面对青峰一脸的奸笑，火神有了非常不好的预感。</p><p>   “是大辉他爷爷养的柴犬哦。”</p><p>   听到青峰奶奶的说明，火神瞬间抖了一下，而青峰笑得更加阴险了，一张黑脸凑了过去，“想去吗？”</p><p>   火神那副看到了终结一样的表情完美地取悦了青峰，那一个劲摇头的样子更是让靛蓝色发的少年忍不住笑了出来。至于明天，青峰并没有拖着火神与参见自家的将军，而是把人拖上了山，但是骤降的大雨破坏了青峰的抓昆虫计划。</p><p>   破旧得像是下一秒就会出现什么的神社中，几乎与黑暗融为一体的高大少年靛蓝色的眼眸直直地望着如同笼罩了整个世界一样的雨幕，雨声在耳边回荡，左边肩膀是冰冷的湿意，右边肩膀是火神温暖的体温。</p><p>   在黑暗中，火神的脸模糊得只能看到一个轮廓，但是靠在自己肩膀上的人的睡颜却能够十分清晰地出现在青峰脑中，就像曾经看到过千万遍一般。</p><p>   其实的确是看到过千万遍的啊！</p><p>   男人深色的手指轻抚过熟睡着的恋人有些红肿的嘴唇，在白色的灯光下，他可以清楚地看到火神的样子，就连那暗红色的睫毛都能一根根地数出来。像是梦到了什么一般，他看到火神鼓着嘴巴一副嚼这什么的样子，青峰会意之余不由地露出了笑意，这个样子他的确看到过千万遍了，但是他依旧丝毫不觉得厌烦，就算再看上千万遍也甘之如饴啊。</p><p>   所以比起就这样死亡，再一次与火神相遇对于他来说就是莫大的祝福了，所以他该感谢这些在他临死时依旧引诱着他的花香吗？</p><p>   被沉浸在浓郁的花香中的男人这样想着，扶着墙壁站直了身，黑色的箱子被他抛弃在一旁，鲜红的花在地上绽开，在男人的脚下一路蔓延。</p><p> </p><p>Seven.</p><p>   “你相信不相信命运？”</p><p>   “噗——！！你说什么呢？！你说什么呢？！”</p><p>   面对青梅竹马的少女一副震惊过度的样子，青峰嘴角抽了抽，拂掉对方放在自己额头上的手，“我没有发烧，白痴！”</p><p>   “那阿大你怎么说出了这么可怕的话啊？”</p><p>   “我知道问这种事不合我的性格，”高大的少年忍着对面带着诡异色彩的凝视，继续说道，“只是觉得如果名为命运的东西真的存在，那么火神出现在我们面前也是——”</p><p>   ——命运吧。</p><p>   如同宿命一般，他在那个铺满阳光的街头球场遇到了耀眼的深红，即使跟对方说着“你的光芒太弱了”这样的话，却还是因为占据了整个目光的红色而想要流下泪来。还能遇到真是太好了，当时的自己莫名地冒出了这样的想法。</p><p>   而当看着记分牌上的“101V100”时，明明是被打败了却没有感到半点难过，只是对于那句“以后一起打篮球”的话而由衷地觉得，能再一次相遇真是太好了。</p><p>   所以想要更加接近，了解对方的过去，也让对方了解自己的过去，窝在火神家沙发里的青峰这样想着，注视着那双暗红色的眼眸中的惊愕，“你这次暑假不是不回美国吗？”</p><p>   “……嗯，是，是的。”</p><p>   望着那个还没缓过神来的人，青峰突然觉得不那么紧张了，“所以来我家吧。”</p><p>   “可，可是，突然打搅不太好吧？”</p><p>   那双红色的眼睛在游移，犹豫不决的样子，青峰摆摆手，开始循循善诱，“说什么打搅，我乡下家的爷爷奶奶可是很好客的，而且啊，夏天了啊，会有各种庆典哦。”</p><p>   “好像很不错的样子啊……”</p><p>   抓准对方的动摇，青峰再接再厉，“你一直在美国，日本的庆典什么的基本没怎么去过吧，会有很多好吃的哦，而且奶奶她也是能做出一桌子美味饭菜的人哦。啊，当然那里也有篮球场，我们可以毫无顾忌地打篮球。”</p><p>   “去！我要去！”</p><p>   其实当初只要把篮球搬出来就行好了啊，成功拐到火神一只的青峰默默地想着。投出的球顺利地进入篮筐，深色皮肤的高大少年转身看向身后的人，在阳光下的红发少年正一脸不服气的样子用红色的眼睛瞪着他。</p><p>   “再来一局！”</p><p>   面对势必要扳回一局的火神，青峰只是拿起长椅上的毛巾然后准确地扔到那颗滴着汗水的红色脑袋上，“这个明天再说，今天晚上有夏日庆典，奶奶可是吩咐过我们早点回去的，还是说，你想再次面对着我家将军被奶奶念叨？”</p><p>   像是想到了什么不太美好的事情，火神狠狠地抖了一下，“哦哦，我们快点回去吧！”</p><p>   看着几乎要同手同脚走路的火神，青峰很不给面子地笑了出声，看来那家伙真的是给自家的将军大人吓到了。还记得那天在神社里醒来，就看到将军在一旁摇尾巴的火神那副翻着白眼随时快要倒下的样子，可是被他用来调侃了很多次啊！</p><p>   “啊啊，要不这次也带着将军看河灯吧。”高大的少年双手垫着脑袋，靛蓝色的眼映着一片深红的天际，这样说道，果不其然那个走在前面的少年立马转过了身来，一双红色的眼睛瞪得大大的。</p><p>   “这样的话你自己一个人去吧！”</p><p>   那样肯定不行的吧！青峰暗暗地想，所以当华灯初上，有着深蓝发色的少年“深情”地告别了自家的将军，然后，一把拖过躲得远远的红发少年走向了早已铺满了一片灯火的河岸边。</p><p>   “火神你的字真丑，”这样说着的青峰的表情很是嫌弃，当然这样做的结果是换来了火神的一记眼刀。</p><p>   “还有这个‘希望大家心想事成’，这种作弊一样的愿望算什么啊。”</p><p>   “那你的又是什么？！”又被找茬的火神瞪着身边的人，却发现对方的手上空空如也，“喂，你的灯呢？”</p><p>   “那个啊，”青峰对着河面上的一片灯火抬了抬下巴，“在那边。”</p><p>   看着顺着水流飘荡着那点点的灯火，火神嘴角抽了抽，“你这是在耍赖啊！”</p><p>   “之前又没做什么约定，而且愿望这种东西被看到了不就不灵了吗。”青峰望着天这样说着，像是刚才看火神愿望的不是他那样。</p><p>   “那祝你梦想成真啊！”带着些微气恼的神情说着，火神放走了自己的河灯。</p><p>   在夏夜带着点热意的风中，带着每一个人的愿望，点点的灯火慢慢飘远，而那盏承载着他的愿望的灯有没有到达神明的居所？他的愿望有没有实现？</p><p>   在那架飞往美国的客机上，他成功地给了火神一个大大的惊喜，而之后他又如愿以偿地和火神成为了恋人，即使过程现在想来都有一些蠢，但是他们现在过得很好，虽然工作性质让他们整日都处在忙碌中，却也意外地充实。偶尔一起轮休的时候还可以相约去打打篮球，看看比赛，再不然就是一起驾车到郊外兜兜风。</p><p>   一切都是那么让人满意，不是吗？所以这样的人生就算再来一次也没什么好抱怨的吧？</p><p>   男人用手抓了抓被凌冽的夜风吹得乱七八糟的头发，本就脏兮兮的深蓝色发丝又添上了几抹暗红，男人靠着墙壁仰望着此刻漆黑的夜空，就算每一次都要遇到一个精神病，每一次都要像这样肚子穿个洞，但是只要每一次都能再次遇到火神的话，也没什么好抱怨的了吧？</p><p>   在黑暗中的浓郁花香中，扶着墙壁站起身，布满灰的墙上印上了深红，青峰向着那散发着香味的黑暗之处走去，望着那在黑暗中散发着淡淡的荧光的粉色花枝，只要朝着飘香之出走，他就可以再次回到那个时候了吧，再次在一片光芒中遇到那抹深红，再次和他一起打篮球，再次和他度过一个一个春夏，再次和他拥抱亲吻，然后再一次回到这里，再一次地轮回不止，直到哪一天变成别的存在，别的再也触碰不到火神，也不能被火神触碰的存在……</p><p>   在浮浮沉沉的意识海洋中，青峰伸向花枝的手停了下来，深蓝色的眼中慢慢地透露出火光。</p><p>   不行……不行！这种事，怎么可以允许这种事情发生！！</p><p>   向着花香的脚步停了下来，一滴滴如同鲜红的花一般的血液在他脚下集聚。</p><p>   如果这就是所谓的“廻陋”的话，他又怎么会被这种东西引诱！而且，还不够啊！和火神在一起的人生！他们才共同度过了十年，而他们还可以共同度过更多个十年，所以怎么可以在这里从头再来？！</p><p>   “我啊，可是还想看到那家伙即使满头白发还嚷嚷着要去打篮球的样子啊！”</p><p>   站在凌冽的夜风中，听着越来越近的鸣笛声，青峰这样说着靠着墙壁坐下，而那股曾经浓郁的花香也慢慢地在风中消散。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   青峰是在一个看起来非常普通的清晨醒来的，如果可以忽略全身上下没一处能动弹这件事的话。</p><p>   睁开眼睛的瞬间，与刺眼的光线一同闯进眼中的是火神非常憔悴的脸，看着这样的脸青峰都想拽着火神消防局的大队长的衣领责问一番了，那家伙，是不是又给火神安排了超多的工作啊？！而在青峰想要开口询问的时候，喉咙的干哑让他发不出任何声音，而且之后的各种检查让他只能对着那些白大褂干瞪眼。</p><p>   “混蛋！！”</p><p>   等到终于做完了各项检查，也可以从那个什么重症监护室推进普通病房的时候，青峰听到双眼通红的火神的第一句话就是这个。因为还带着呼吸器，他只能动了动眼珠子表示自己十分无辜，其实知道自己还能活着，就已经觉得够幸运的了，当然他也不认为自己必死无疑啦，毕竟他都下了那么大的决心走回来了，死了那就真的亏大了！</p><p>   “混蛋！白痴！蠢峰！”</p><p>   喂喂喂，有这样对刚刚从死亡边缘爬回来的人这样说话的么？！青峰瞪着眼，但是下一秒滴到他手臂上的水滴让他立马心疼了起来，可是望着火神一个劲地掉眼泪的样子，动弹不得的他就只能再一次地干瞪眼。</p><p>   火神在自己面前不停地掉眼泪，心疼着的同时又忍不住感叹，这可是他从未见过的场景啊！而之前的一切就像是一场梦，一场幸福的噩梦，现在梦醒了，那么从今以后，就可以迎接崭新的每一天了吧！</p><p>   这一次，自己的愿望终于能实现了。</p><p> </p><p>Eight.</p><p>   “火神，我要吃炸鸡块！”看着碗里丝毫不能引起食欲的白粥，青峰皱着眉头抗议。</p><p>   “胃上开了两个洞的人给我闭嘴！”瞪着红色的眼睛，没有任何商量余地，火神把一勺子白粥塞进面前的人嘴里。</p><p>   面对毫不退让的火神，青峰只能带着一脸郁闷的表情喝着白粥，这之间却还是频频用眼神表示对此的不满，到最后，青峰带着一脸嫌恶的表情咂咂嘴，这几天尽是一些清淡的东西，嘴巴都快淡出鸟来了啊！正在为不能享用火神的豪华便当而感到十分痛苦的青峰转眼看向正在收拾东西的火神，唇角突然露出了一抹笑意。</p><p>   “火神——”</p><p>   在暗红色的眼眸带着疑问望过来的同时，青峰就伸出手把对方拽了过来，然后准确地吻上自己肖想已久的唇瓣。</p><p>   用双手撑着床沿好不让自己压倒对方的伤口，但是这样做却是让火神对于青峰的侵略完全失去了反抗的余力，嘛，虽然他也不怎么想反抗就是了。</p><p>   秋日淡金色的阳光穿过窗户在病房里铺洒开来，点点的碎金在空气中浮动，整个房间宁静得只剩下彼此交错的呼吸声。</p><p>   享受着火神纵容的青峰，深色的手指绕上暗红色的发丝，用力的舔吻吮吸着对方柔软的唇瓣，在气息缠绕之间探入更加温润的所在，缠住火神的舌，细细地品尝着上面的味道，炽热的，香甜的，属于对方的味道。</p><p>   相互交缠的唇舌激烈地胶着，以此来感受着彼此的存在，待到缠绵的深吻让双方都有些喘息的时候，他们才拉开了点距离，牵扯而出的丝线在阳光中闪过暧昧的金色流光。</p><p>   凝视着眼前深红色的眼眸，青峰细细地啄吻着火神此刻红润的嘴唇，脸上是一副让火神想要捂脸的“谢谢款待”的样子，男人炽热的气息洒在脸上，“说真的，下次换成照烧汉堡怎么样？”</p><p>   带着脸上怎么都藏不住的红晕，火神重新坐直了身，然后扯出青峰在自己衣服下游移的手，红色的眼睛注视着还穿着病服的青峰，“过些日子我问问医生能不能给你点其他东西吃，所以现在你还是先忍耐一下吧！”</p><p>   “噢，大我，我感觉我已经不能再忍耐了，各种意义上都是！”苦着一张脸，青峰伸手抚着火神的唇说道。</p><p>   对于恋人充满暗示意味的话语和动作，脸皮比较薄的火神暗红色的眸子闪烁了下，抓下青峰的手握在手里，有些躲闪的眼睛突然瞪向青峰，“那么你就快点好起来啊，蠢峰！”气势汹汹地说完这样的话的火神，下一秒就把青峰的手放了回去，拿起收拾好的东西站了起来，“好了，我要回局里了。”</p><p>   看着火神有些像是落荒而逃的样子，青峰不由地有些想笑，明明在床上还很放得开的火神，在平时面对一些调情的话却总会时不时表现得很是羞涩，所以这也算是哲说过的反差萌？啊啊，如果是这样的话，还想要看到更多这样的反差萌啊！躺回床上的青峰脸上露出了非常意味不明的笑。</p><p>   “喂，我去工作的这段时间里你给我好好躺着！还有收起你那副恶心的笑！”</p><p>   红色的脑袋从门外探出，火神在留下一句话后，终于是不得不放下让自己不省心的人去上班了。</p><p>   而从窗户看着火神的车离开医院，青峰躺在床上闭上了眼睛，但是不过几分钟又睁开了眼，靛蓝色的眼睛瞪着白色的天花板，却有各色的流光从眼中闪过。眨巴了一下眼睛，青峰从枕头底下摸出一本篮球杂志，开始津津有味地看了起来。</p><p>   如果当初他和火神都选择走上职业篮球的道路，他们的人生会是怎么样的？青峰就不由地在想，一定和现在截然不同吧！他们一定会选择不同的球队，然后在球场上互相角逐，但是有些东西却不会改变的吧？比如在比完赛后把火神推到这类的。</p><p>   “青峰君。”</p><p>   “哇——！哲？！”正在想着把穿着球服的火神推倒侵犯之的青峰吓了一跳，而结果是不小心扯到伤口，可怜的青峰只能捂着伤口躺回床上。</p><p>   “青峰君，你毕竟受了重伤，请不要那么不小心。”黑子拉了把椅子在床边坐下，浅蓝色的眼睛望着病床上一脸痛苦的人。</p><p>   嘴角抽了抽，青峰转头看向一脸淡定的好友，“也不知道刚才是谁在吓我？！”</p><p>   “我没有要吓唬青峰君，擅自进来是因为我已经在外面敲门敲了很久了，刚想跟你打招呼，但是青峰君一直带着猥琐的表情在神游啊。”</p><p>   好吧，自觉说不过面前浅蓝发色的青年，青峰默默地翻了个白眼，“所以，哲你怎么来了？”</p><p>   “姑且算是庆贺青峰君再次立下大功并且活着回来了。”</p><p>   注视着那双浅蓝色的眼眸，男人轻皱了下眉头，“大功个屁，那精神病逃走了！”虽然那次的首要任务是箱子里的炸弹，而且极有可能是一颗脏弹，但是让那个疯子逃走了也是后患无穷，不过这些后续事务已经不归他管了。</p><p>   “还有什么事？我想哲你不会只为了说这些吧？”</p><p>   “我只是想着青峰君可能会有事想要问我，不是吗？”</p><p>   被好友浅蓝色的眼睛死死地盯着，青峰略微烦躁地搔搔头发，然后伸出手胡乱地指着周围，“你跟我说说这些东西是什么啊？！不会就是你所说的‘蟲’吧！”</p><p>   其实在青峰恢复意识的时候，他就发现视线里有一些他以前从未看到过的东西在飘荡，如果不是想到黑子说过的“蟲”，他早就被吓死了！</p><p>   “正如你所想的那样，这些就是‘蟲’。”黑子平静地回答。</p><p>   “……为什么能看见？”之前他是完全看不见的，除了在穿过廻陋的蟲洞时看到过那些花一样的东西。青峰有些后怕地抖了抖，不会又要发生什么事了吧？！</p><p>   黑子在病房中拿出了那根镶银烟斗，点上，缕缕的青烟下，那些在空气中浮动的奇异生物纷纷从窗户或是门缝离开了青峰的病房。</p><p>   “可能是因为你曾多次接触廻陋的原因，青峰君相比以前更接近那边了，”黑子这样说着，拿出了一个小药包，“这个，每天兑水喝，青峰君就可以不用看到这些蟲了。然后是这个，”拿出一条挂着一颗红色珠子的绳子，并递给研究着药包的青峰，“带着它，可以驱蟲。”</p><p>   看着手里的两样东西，青峰抬眼注视着好友，“谢啦，哲！”</p><p>   “不管是出于蟲师，还是朋友的身份，这都是我应该做的，”黑子望着窗外，在阳光中散发着幽光的神奇生物从他浅蓝色的眼眸中游过，青年淡淡地笑着，“过阵子我就要回日本了，青峰君什么时候也和火神君回来看看，我可以负责约大家出来打篮球呐。”</p><p>   同样看着窗外那些他从前看不到的生物，青峰勾起了嘴角，“就算我胃上开过两个洞，也能把你们这帮家伙打得落花流水。”</p><p>   在黑子面前许下豪言壮语，等到把一切都处理好，青峰和火神回到日本是已经是冬天了。而又鉴于某人是大伤初愈，久未谋面的众人非常罕见的做了个一致的决定，而这让青峰最终只能裹着大衣坐在那个高中时期就无比熟悉的街头球场上，瞪着一双愤愤的靛蓝色眼睛，看着球场上的人打得不亦可乎。</p><p>   “你们这群家伙真是太可恶了。”转着自己在赤司的威压下讨来的篮球，青峰干巴巴地说着。</p><p>   “作为医生，我也奉劝你尽到一个病人的人事。”</p><p>   瞪着带着腾腾的热气走过来拿起估计又是幸运物之类的偶像扇子的绿间，青峰非常不爽地低吼，“老子不是病人！”</p><p>   “嘛，青峰君，小真是在担心你哦，”同样从球场下来的高尾搭着绿间的肩膀，细长的眼睛带着调侃的笑，“不过我相信如果你因为伤口裂开而倒下了，小真会第一时间做好急救处理就是了。”</p><p>   高尾和成你确定你不是在诅咒我？青峰嘴角抽了抽。</p><p>   “虽然不能跟小青峰one on one觉得非常可惜，但是比起让小青峰死掉什么的，小青峰你还是好好的坐着吧。”</p><p>   黄濑如果你可以换一个不那么幸灾乐祸的笑容的话，青峰抓起不知是谁的毛巾扔到某现当红明星汗淋淋的脸上。</p><p>   “峰仔，敢打篮球的话，捏爆你哦。”</p><p>   紫原你那赤裸裸的威胁算什么啊？！青峰拼命忍住想要扔掉旁边那堆零食的冲动。</p><p>   深深地叹了口气，青峰望向球场上的那抹深红，“喂，火神。”</p><p>   “怎么了？”听到青峰的声音，火神马上从球场上跑了下来，一双暗红色的眼睛上下打量着裹着大衣的人，似乎想要找出对方身上的不适。</p><p>   而青峰只是露出一抹挑衅意味十足的笑，橙色的篮球在他指尖飞转，“来one on one吧，大我。”</p><p>   “好！……”亮起来的眼睛没一会就恢复过来，火神皱着分叉的眉注视着青峰，“可你的伤还没好透啊，医生说过近期不可以进行激烈运动的说，而且，绿间也说过了。”</p><p>   “是啊，青峰君还是好好地修养吧。”躺在长椅上的黑子拿下盖在脸上的毛巾道。</p><p>   “大辉，这是我和大家一同做的决定。”</p><p>   所以违背你的连父母也杀么？青峰黑着脸默默吐槽，再看着众人久违的共仇敌凯的表情，面前是自家恋人一副担心的样子，青峰对着开始飘起雪花的天空长啸，他当初到底是为了什么才回日本的啊？！还不如在美国和火神在床上one on one！这样想着的青峰忘了在火神的思维中，滚床单也是激烈运动的一种。而这件事在之后的酒店中，青峰才意识到。</p><p>   “所以这算哪门子激烈运动啊？！对于我来说这和吃饭没区别！”</p><p>   “你这个工口峰真是够了啊！”想拉开那只在自己后面作乱的黑手，却又担心动作太大而弄到青峰的伤口，火神只能被困在对方的怀里，红着脸忍耐着前面与青峰相互摩擦而产生的快感。</p><p>   青峰瞪着眼睛，透过白茫茫的雾气看着火神因为泡着温泉而染上绯红的身体，一头暗红的头发上挂着晶莹的水珠，被雾气熏得润润的红色双眸，红红的脸蛋也是很软很好捏的样子，他还能冷静吗？！青峰恨恨地想着。</p><p>   “噢，大我，再这样下去我会憋坏的，”深色的手指按在恋人红润的唇上，温软的触感从指尖传上来，青峰的声音变得有些低哑，“我可是很想拥抱你的啊！”</p><p>   “……可是……你的伤……唔……”</p><p>   话还没说完就被青峰擒住了下巴，嘴唇被封缄，带着像是比此刻的泉水还要炽热的气息，口腔被对方侵略，舌被同样柔软的舌缠住，共同起舞。激烈而又缠绵的亲吻，津液沿着胶着的唇角滑下，牵着细丝滴落在冒着热气的水中。</p><p>   “好吧，给你个选择，”放开细喘着的火神，青峰舔着恋人红彤彤的耳朵，在轻咬了一口后，他捧着火神早已布满绯红的脸，深邃的蓝色眼睛凝视着那带着些许红肿的嘴唇，“用这里给我做也行。”</p><p>   “出来你就给我去睡觉！”带着水雾的眼睛注视的青峰的眼睛，火神舔舔唇。</p><p>   “啧，好。”有些不情愿的应了一声。</p><p>   “嗯，那换个地方？”凑到青峰面前，火神很是讨好意味地吻了一下他的唇角。</p><p>   青峰伸手按住火神的脑袋，又交换了一个深吻，“其实我挺想就在这里的。”</p><p>   瞄了眼水中和自己的碰在一起的物什，火神翻了个白眼，“如果你的意思是在水里给你做的话，那么请允许我郑重地拒绝，我会被淹死的。”</p><p>   “噢，大我，我怎么舍得？”深色的手揉着那头湿漉漉的暗红色的发，青峰说道，“那么我们回房间吧，我已经等不及了啊！”</p><p> </p><p>Nine.   </p><p>   圣诞节前夜的美国热闹非常，无论是广场还是商店，都可以找到挂满了饰品的圣诞树，小彩灯随着圣诞歌闪烁着光芒，一对对情侣手牵着手在巨大的圣诞树下合影留念，而小孩子们则一个两个都带上了红色的尖顶帽在街上追逐玩闹。</p><p>   “真是悠闲的人们啊。”一辆停靠在路边的警车内，身穿警服的男人一手撑着下巴悠悠地说着。</p><p>   “这样才好呀，我可不想再遇到一个精神病了，”副驾驶上的褐发白人捧着一杯热可可说，绿色的眼珠子时不时扫过街边的角落，“青峰先生，你说那个精神病到底躲到哪去了啊？”</p><p>   男人皱了皱眉，靛蓝色的眼睛瞥了眼明显带着不安的属下，“啧，早死在哪个小巷子里了吧！”</p><p>   “呼，那再好不过了，”喝了口热可可，年轻的白人盯着从街角走出的黑色猫咪，绿色的眼睛突然亮了一下，“青峰先生，是火神先生！”</p><p>   顺着属下所指的方向看去，青峰看到自家裹着大衣的恋人正蹲在街角，纯白的雪花在那头红色发丝上打转，在暗红中缀上了点点纯白。</p><p>   “要叫‘嫂子’。”注视着自家恋人，青峰要求道。</p><p>   “这……”搔了搔自己褐色的头发，青年一脸的苦恼，“可是上次叫了，差点被火神先……嫂子揍啊，嫂子有时候看起来超凶的。”</p><p>   对于自己组员的智商表示无奈的青峰警官微微地叹了口气，“先看着。”</p><p>   这样说着的男人打开了车门，街上的热烈气息更加清晰地传递了过来，不管是一直循环的圣诞歌还是人们的欢声笑语。</p><p>   青峰在一片欢腾的人群中走向依旧蹲在街角的火神，而火神正拿着手指一下一下地戳着黑猫的脑袋，带着金色铃铛的猫咪则眯着蓝色的眼睛蹭着火神的手指。看来火神还挺受猫欢迎的嘛，而且貌似那些汪星人们也一直都在致力于向这家伙表示亲近啊，但是火神却怕狗怕得不得了。</p><p>   青峰带着脸上怎么都隐不住的笑意在火神身后蹲下，并起中指和食指抵在前面的人腰上，勉强地让带有笑意的声音中透出威严感，“蹲着别动，例行检查。”</p><p>   “……噢，警官，我可是良好市民啊。”火神顿了一下继续揉着黑猫的爪子，红色的眼中眸光闪烁。</p><p>   “哦？但是我怀疑你身上携带有危险物品，我要例行搜身，先生。”这样说着的青峰，嘴唇几乎要吻上了火神被他气息给熏红了的耳朵。</p><p>   “好了，别玩了，大辉。”</p><p>   在青峰真的要吻上自己耳朵的时候，火神转过身，红色的双眼带着笑意注视着撇着嘴的恋人，顺手整了整青峰有些乱了的领子，一边问道：“你怎么在这里？”</p><p>   “执勤啊。”拍了拍自己腰间的配枪，青峰站起身，顺便把火神也拉了起来，那只黑色的猫咪早就不知道跑哪去了。</p><p>   “……你不是该坐办公室的吗？”火神看着穿着一身警服的人。</p><p>   “噢，坐办公室这么无聊的事我才不干。”撇了撇嘴，而且他也不想对着自家上司玩拼图，青峰默默地想着。</p><p>   知道面前这人和自己一样是闲不住的，但是想到对方腹部半个月前才拆线的伤口，火神还是忍不住有点担心。</p><p>   看着火神那副样子就知道对方又在操心了，青峰的嘴角勾出一抹邪笑，“不用担心，我好着呢，昨天不是还照样把你操哭了吗，大我~”</p><p>   脸上瞬间爆红，火神扫了几眼街上的行人，暗红色的眼睛就瞪着面前越发没脸没皮的人，几乎是有点恼羞成怒的样子，“大街上请你捡起你的节操的说，而且你还穿着警服啊，既然是执勤的话，就快点回到你的岗位吧，蠢峰！”</p><p>   “是是是，”青峰警官挺直了腰板连连称是，伸手弹了弹落在火神肩膀上的雪花，深蓝色的眼带着调笑，“今晚我会早点回家的，大我。”</p><p>   “……快滚吧你。”</p><p>   敏捷地躲开火神的侧踢，在顺走对方袋子里的一颗糖果后，青峰警官终于回到了他的警车旁，嚼着糖果，男人敲了敲副驾驶的窗户，“小子，开工啦，下车巡逻。”</p><p>   “噢，青峰先生，我都快以为你要直接跟嫂子回家了呢，”从温暖的车子里钻出来的青年抖了抖身体，绿色的眼睛看着自家头儿，“明天就是圣诞节了呢。”</p><p>   “啊啊，现在还要工作真操蛋啊。”青峰说着抖了抖落在身上的雪花。</p><p>   “青峰先生，Tiffany出男士对戒了哦。”</p><p>   “哈？”</p><p>   “所以说，嫂子的圣诞礼物啊。”</p><p>   看着属下那双似乎在闪闪发光的绿色眼睛，青峰一副不屑的样子哼了一声，“那种东西用得着你来提醒我？”</p><p>   “噢，不愧是青峰先生！”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   纯白的雪花从天空中悠悠飘落，在布了一层白雾的落地窗旁打了个旋儿，就附着在玻璃上了，慢慢地溶化，在窗上留下了一点晶莹，而后在窗户突然的震动下慢悠悠地滑下。窗上的白雾被擦去，男人带着浓重水汽的红色双眸闪烁不定，眼睫轻颤地眨了眨眼，晶莹的水珠从眼角滴落，从红肿的唇中呼出的炙热气息又给玻璃蒙上了一层白雾。</p><p>   “呼，在看什么，大我？”维持着下身的挺动，青峰吮吸着火神脖子上的皮肤，在其上留下点点红痕。</p><p>   “嗯？……哈……又，下雪了……”低低地喘着气，火神额头靠在玻璃上，想让自己过热的大脑冷却一下，但是在身后的人的攻势下毫无用处。依旧巨大的物什不断进出着自己的身体，结合处产生的高热让火神几乎有种要化掉的错觉，而源源不断的快感更是让他觉得自己的大脑已经完全罢工了。</p><p>   换着不同的角度刺激着火神身体里的敏感点，青峰咬着对方带着绯红的耳垂，舌尖扫过耳郭向更深的地方探进去，享受着恋人一切敏感的反应与黏腻而色气的低吟。</p><p>   “是啊，又下雪了。”舔吻着火神的耳朵，青峰低声地说着，“不过现在不是看雪的时候，大我。”</p><p>   这样说着的男人抽出了深埋着恋人体内自己的物什，看着之前留在里面的浊白从不断收缩着的穴口中流出，青峰靛蓝色的眼眸暗了暗，一把拉过还背对着自己的火神，激烈地吻上那红肿的唇。双手揉捏着恋人挺翘的臀，深色的手指拂过有些微红肿的褶皱，顺着断断续续溢出的液体钻进温软濡湿的小穴中，不断搅动着里面粘稠的液体，浊白的液体沾满了深色的手指。</p><p>   “哈……大辉，唔……”</p><p>   不断地被亲吻着，火神有些喘不过气地轻唤，有些难耐得扭动着腰身，让自己的挺立摩擦着青峰腹部，换来的是青峰更加热烈的深吻，而唇舌的纠缠之间，他已经被青峰推回了床上，只见那个男人一副居高临下的样子，在全身赤裸的情况下被那双深蓝色的眼睛死死地凝视着，让火神非常不自在，有些受不了地伸出脚去踹了踹青峰的肩膀，当然结果是脚踝被对方握在了手中。</p><p>   “啊啊，果然还是比较喜欢看着你的脸做啊，大我。”</p><p>   握着火神的脚踝，男人这样说着吻上对方的小腿，在相比自己来说要白皙很多的皮肤上印上红痕。青峰靛蓝色的眼一直锁在火神的脸上，在恋人的大腿上留下一串串红梅后，青峰把火神的双腿打开，让自己早已充血的巨物再次抵在沾着白浊的穴口。</p><p>   “让我看到更多的表情吧，大我。”这样说着，青峰一个挺腰把自己再次送入了火神体内。   </p><p>   “啊嗯——！哈……不要说像是变态一样的话！唔……”</p><p>   因为对方说了那样的话，面对青峰炽热的视线，火神忍不住用手挡住了脸，但是这显然是青峰所不允许的。手指被握住，在模糊的视线中他看到男人的唇落在自己的指间，然后带着银色金属光泽的物什套在了无名指上。</p><p>   “唔……什么？”</p><p>   “半个月的工资。”</p><p>   “嗯？哈——！！等……啊啊……”</p><p>   没有再给火神说话的机会，扣紧了对方的手指，青峰开始大肆地攻城略地，等到这场漫长的欢爱结束，两人只记得要拥抱着彼此入睡了。</p><p>   待到冬日淡金色的阳光透过窗户铺洒在凌乱的大床上，火神举着左手在阳光中凝视着无名指上的银戒，暗红色的眸中有光闪过，他坐起身，在一片淡金色的光芒中向青峰伸出手，“另一枚戒指呢？”</p><p>   在火神有些沙哑的声音中，青峰睁开靛蓝色的眼睛，把另一枚戒指递给火神。</p><p>   银色的戒指穿过深色的手指，最后牢牢地套在了无名指上，在冬日的阳光中，两枚一模一样的银色对戒闪烁着光芒。</p><p>   “现在新郎可以吻新，嗯，新郎了吗？”青峰凑到火神面前问道。</p><p>   “Of course。”火神轻笑着吻上青峰的唇。</p><p>   他们在晨光中亲吻着彼此，直到手机铃声响起。带着十分不情愿的表情，青峰快速接通工作用的手机，而后，本就不白的脸变得更黑了。总而言之，就是警局的一通电话来传呼青峰去工作了。真是该死的圣诞节！青峰一边黑着脸穿衣服，一边抱怨着。</p><p>   “好好工作吧，青峰警官。”重新躺会床上，火神带着轻笑道。</p><p>   “啧。”</p><p>   咋了一下舌的青峰摆摆手，但是，如果他知道之后会发生什么的话，他或许不会就这样走了。</p><p>   在圣诞节的夜晚，纯白的雪花再次从天空中悠悠飘下，但是却扑不灭滔天的火焰，那火焰在警笛声与喷涌不断的水柱中耀武扬威。身穿警服的褐发青年即使在同事的按压下也依旧激烈地挣扎着，绿色的眼眸带着泪近乎绝望地盯着那冒着滚滚浓烟的火海。</p><p>   “……青峰先生，火神先生……他们还在里面啊！！”青年嘶哑的声音如同困兽的悲鸣。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   早上的时候真应该把火神按在床上做一整天，那样的话就不会变成这样了把！按着腹部裂开的伤口，忍受着身处火海中的不适，青峰这样想着，把已经没有子弹的配枪扔到一边，再也不去看那个终于被自己打成筛子的精神病，青峰走到火神身边。</p><p>   橙红色的消防服已经被划破了，大片大片的血迹让青峰不由皱紧了眉头，他蹲下身小心地避开对方的伤口把火神背了起来，向着在浓烟中依旧浓郁的花香之处走去，被抛弃在血泊中的红色珠子静静地散发着幽光。</p><p>   看着在四周肆虐着的火焰，青峰才全部想了起来，无数次的相遇，无数次的相知，无数次的相爱，无数次地为彼此带上银色的对戒，然后无数次地带着火神回到过去。在看不到出路的火海中，青峰步入黑暗的洞穴，浓郁奇异却又熟悉非常的花香萦绕在鼻间，青峰勾起嘴角却是如同自嘲一样的笑，原来这里才是一切的终点与起点，这里才是轮回之地。</p><p>   那么是和火神一起死去，还是一起迎接再一次的轮回，然后在遥远的未来一起变成另一种存在，对于青峰来说，这并不是很难的选项。</p><p>   暗夜中花香与血腥味越来越浓，青峰稳了稳背上的人，分不清是谁的血在地上绽开鲜红的花。</p><p>   “下次在‘未来’相遇时，就一直打篮球吧，笨神！”</p><p> </p><p>Ten.</p><p>   如同拥有翅膀一般，在夕阳的余晖中高高跃起的火神把手中的篮球灌入篮筐，带着胜利的表情，他转身望向身后深色皮肤的男人，“哈！我赢了！”</p><p>   “好吧，今天是你赢了。”</p><p>   面对青峰一脸“真拿你没办法”的表情，火神非常不满，“喂，你那是什么表情啊？！我可是不止今天赢了你啊！”</p><p>   这样说着，就看到了青峰挑起了眉毛，“喂喂，别说得好像你能赢我很多次似的啊，是时候去吃饭了吧？”</p><p>   “唉？”听到青峰的话，火神抱着篮球皱起了眉，“不是说要打一天的篮球的吗？难得同一天轮休的说……”</p><p>   “先去哪里吃个饭填饱肚子啊，等下再来接着打，难道你不饿吗？”</p><p>   面对青峰“你个吃货别摇头”的眼神，火神偏着头挣扎了一会儿，最终在肚子的呼唤下决定和青峰去补充能量。</p><p>   “走吧，去附近的M记，”装好篮球，朝青峰招呼，但是在走到球场外时却发现对方还愣在原地不知道在想什么，皱了皱眉，火神有些担心地喊道，“喂，你还愣着干什么啊？”</p><p>   看着回过神来向自己大步走来的青峰，火神依旧有些疑惑，但是对方那副什么都没发生的样子让他又无从发问，可能只是饿过头了吧？</p><p>   火神觉得这个非常有可能，于是加快了脚步，走进了处在下班高峰期间车水马龙的街道。而在宽大的荧屏上，火神看到拥有着身边的人最爱的大胸的主播正播送着一条实时新闻，而上面出现的奇葩名字让火神不由捧腹大笑。</p><p>   “哈哈哈，这个恐怖分子居然叫本·拉丁？！青峰，你说他会不会打算去炸五角大楼？”</p><p>   这样问着的火神看到注视着荧屏的青峰狠狠地皱着眉，“我只知道我最近的工作又要增加了。”</p><p>   对方露出来的郁闷表情让火神忍不住落井下石，于是他带着轻笑调侃道：“噢，加油吧，青峰警官！”</p><p>   “滚！”</p><p>   青峰抬起脚就要踹过来，火神敏捷地闪开了，然后，毫无疑问的，他们不自觉地又开始一路打闹起来，等到街灯纷纷亮起的时候，火神才推开了M记的门，走到一个靠窗的位子，等青峰买来晚餐。而对于遇到了久违了的友人，火神感到由衷的高兴，虽然有点弄不清楚“蟲师”到底是怎样的一种职业，但是火神相信黑子能够很好地胜任自己的工作。所以，之后他很愉快地邀请黑子去打篮球了，毕竟难得能遇到啊！</p><p>   “哪天回日本叫上那些家伙们打篮球吧！”在酣畅淋漓地打了几场球后，望着美国被虹光笼罩的夜空，火神不由说道。</p><p>   “所以快去算算你可以拿多少天的假吧，忙碌的消防员先生。”</p><p>   听到身旁的青峰这么说，又想到对方也是一个大忙人，火神回敬道：“彼此彼此，青峰警官。”</p><p>   “没有变呢，青峰君和火神君。”</p><p>   看着黑子浅蓝色的眸中带着的笑意，火神坐起身问道：“黑子，要来坐坐吗？”</p><p>   “虽然很想尝尝时隔已久的火神君的手艺，不过，我差不多要去工作了。”</p><p>   站起身的黑子拿着镶银的长烟斗，而被缕缕的青烟围绕着说着要出工作的黑子，给火神很不一样的感觉，所以蟲师到底是怎么的工作？鼻间被奇异的烟味与浓郁的花香萦绕，火神这样想着，看向身边的青峰，对方也是一副愣愣的样子，这也是因为突然看到友人不一样的一面？</p><p>   面对被黑子吓回神的青峰，火神正想询问一下缘由，但是却被对方一把揽过肩膀，还一个劲地被拖着往外走。而对于青峰一脸理所当然的样子让自己做饭，火神积极地抗议着，然后扭头望向浅蓝发色的友人，“黑子，有时间再约，一起在打篮球！”</p><p>   他看到青年浅蓝色的眼眸中带着的无奈笑意，与镶银烟斗的袅袅青烟。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   青峰的状态有些不对劲，冲完澡走出浴室，火神看到那个人正窝在沙发里一个劲地换着台，而且又不自觉地皱眉了！</p><p>   走近关掉电视随便把遥控器扔到一边的青峰，火神正想说什么就被一只黑手抓住一把拉进了怀中，鼻子撞到对方的胸膛的时候，火神有一瞬间担心自己的鼻梁会不会歪掉。</p><p>   “喂喂喂，干什么呢？”皱着眉揉着被撞红了的鼻尖，火神又看到了那副迷路小孩一样的表情。</p><p>   “没事，只是想说——”</p><p>   之后就被吻住了，完全不给他发问的机会啊！面对着青峰不留任何退路的吻，被触碰着身体上的敏感地带，被拉入情欲之中，火神只能拿出所有出回应对方。而当所有的炽热情欲褪去，在昏昏欲睡的时候，从脑中一闪而过的那如同迷路小孩一样的表情还是让火神感到心中一阵抽痛。</p><p>   所以是因为什么而感到不安？靠着青峰慢慢变暖起来的身体，火神望着铺满了整间卧室的灯光，如果真的只是怕黑的话……不过不会是这么简单的事吧！</p><p>   “把苦恼什么的憋在心里，太过分了哦，大辉。”</p><p>   对着已经睡过去的恋人，火神小声地念叨着，虽然不知道可不可以帮上忙，但是被瞒着感觉可不太好，但是突然想到了什么，火神红色的眼睛暗了暗，或许，自己并没有资格这样要求，因为自己好像也是一样的，隐瞒着什么……</p><p>   暗红色的眼睛望向窗外被黑夜笼罩的城市，“黑暗”自己可是一直都黑怕着的啊，更何况是飘着诡异花香的黑暗！</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   “嫂子，你怎么来了？！”</p><p>   刚踏进警局，火神就被迎面冲出来的褐发青年吓了一跳，看着那双亮闪闪的绿色眼睛，火神想起来对方是青峰的属下，不过想到刚刚对方的称呼，火神危险的样子眯起眼睛，“我说‘嫂子’是怎么回事啊？”</p><p>   “……嗯，那个是青峰先生他说过，那个，”在火神的目光下，褐发的青年抖了抖立刻退后了一步，然后是一个九十度鞠躬，“真是非常抱歉，火神先生！”</p><p>   看着那个夸张地道完歉就一溜烟跑掉的青年，这让他想到了以前那个桐皇的樱井良，火神有些无奈地摇了摇头，在和其他人打过招呼后走进青峰的办公室。</p><p>   “蠢峰？”</p><p>   乱糟糟的办公室内异常的安静，有着靛蓝发色的男人正仰着脸躺在沙发上，脚边是各种看起来乱七八糟的文件。走到青峰旁边蹲下，最近对方都在没日没夜地查案，而自己也是因为消防局里的工作而忙得头昏脑涨的，每天都为青峰做好便当也是忙中偷闲的结果了，像今天还能亲自送来，已经非常难得了。</p><p>   所以已经多就没仔细看过这家伙的脸了？手指划过青峰脸上青色的胡渣，火神捏住了男人的鼻子。</p><p>   “唔……大我？”</p><p>   凝视着那双靛蓝的如同深海一般的颜色的眼睛，果然有种久违了的感觉啊，火神感叹着拿饭盒挡在了自己和青峰之间，而面对青峰有些不满的眼神，火神舔了舔嘴唇，“我想你没什么时间好好刷牙？”</p><p>   “噢，亲爱的，我不介意。”</p><p>   “但是我介意啊，”把饭盒放进青峰怀里，火神站起身，“好好吃饭，我先走了。”</p><p>   自动无视了青峰“明天脱光了在床上等着”之类的话，火神走出了警局，此时天空已经被夕阳染成了血红色，他在空气中嗅到了淡淡的花香，十分奇怪而又给人熟悉的感觉的花香，火神突然感到些许不安，似乎有什么将要发生。</p><p>   而当他接到医院的电话时，火神刚从火场出来没多久，来不及换下沾满烟尘的消防服，带着心中越来越大的不安感到达医院时，他看到那个褐发的青年被从手术室里推出来，头上和胸口都缠着绷带，整个人看起来都惨兮兮的。</p><p>   那，青峰呢？</p><p>   火神看向坐在一旁长椅上的人，那是青峰的直属上司，一个头发花白但是依旧威严不减的中年人男人，火神曾听青峰提起过这位上司年轻时的事迹，而在接触过后更是对其心存敬意，即使青峰曾一脸嫌弃地跟他抱怨过这位上司本质上就是个拼图狂魔。</p><p>   “青峰是我最优秀的警员。”</p><p>   “所以您总是把最危险的案子交给他。”面对的是自己由衷尊敬着的人，但是出口的已经是这样的话了，火神皱着眉，暗红色的眼睛紧紧盯着手术室上血一样红的指示灯，握紧的手几乎爆出青筋。</p><p>   “如果这个案子不是交给青峰，这次的伤亡会更大。”</p><p>   是，就如同相信着青峰的篮球一样，火神同样相信着对方堪比警犬一样的敏锐嗅觉，青峰总能发现一些别人发现不了的蛛丝马迹，并且足够勇敢强悍。他如同对任何事都几乎无所畏惧，骄傲到近乎自负的男人。</p><p>   “这里交给我就好了，您回去休息吧，先生。”长久的沉默后，火神依旧望着手术室，听着自己干涩的声音在空荡荡的长廊中回荡，待到那有些沉重的脚步声完全消失后，火神才像是失去了全部力气一般靠在了长椅上。</p><p>   深夜的医院总是冷清阴暗得让人产生非常不好的联想，不知从哪个幽暗的角落，花香再一次缠绕上鼻腔，不安与恐惧开始慢慢地占据大脑。</p><p>   “滚开，”望着手术室上鲜红的指示灯，火神对着空无一人的长廊开口，“不要试图引诱，现在我哪也不会去。”</p><p>   暗黑中，花香渐渐散去，只剩下带着一身烟尘的男人静静地坐在那里，望着手术室的样子如同一座雕像。</p><p>   当青峰醒来的时候，已经是三天以后的事情了，隔着加护病房的玻璃，火神几乎忍不住要落下泪来，而当他坐在青峰的病床前注视着那双生机勃勃的靛蓝色眼睛时，视线就再也无法控制地模糊起来了。</p><p>   在青峰面前这样流泪不止就已经让火神感到非常丢脸了，而在模糊的视线中却发现对方一副新奇的样子看着自己，火神只能带着满眼的泪水瞪着那双流露出笑意的眼睛，“混蛋！！”听着自己沙哑的带着哭腔的声音，火神狠狠地皱着眉，让他这么丢脸真是，“混蛋！白痴！蠢峰！”</p><p>   被自己这样说着的青峰，依旧带着笑容，那双靛蓝色的眼睛如同是溢满了阳光的海洋般，前阵子曾看到过得阴霾完全消失了，现在的青峰就像是得到了新生一般啊，是因为从鬼门关走了回来？火神擦着自己脸上的眼泪，不管怎么样，这家伙重新精神起来真是太好了啊！所以一直保持这样吧，蠢峰！</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>   从消防局出来，夜幕已经笼罩了整座都市，在浓郁的花香中火神加快了脚步，几乎是跑着上了车，但是那令人熟悉的，令人恐惧的花香依旧缠绕在鼻间。</p><p>   “可恶！”</p><p>   一拳砸在方向盘上，火神有些懊恼地撑着额头，自己不会被什么乱七八糟的东西附身了吧？想到这里，男人高大的身体不由地抖了一下。猛地晃晃脑袋，把脑中的怪力乱神的想法甩出去，火神发动车子，回家，只要回到家里就没事的了。</p><p>   一路上火神几乎是压着超速限制在开车，做了一个有史以来最懒的甩尾，火神暗红色的眼眸望着越来越近的灯光，终于深深地松了口气。</p><p>   打开家门，在柔和的灯光中，花香已经消散，火神望着一副大爷样躺在沙发上的青峰，张了张嘴。</p><p>   “呦，回来了啊，火神。”</p><p>   一副神清气爽的样子，自从受伤醒来之后，青峰再也没有无缘无故地皱着眉头，再也没有露出过被什么困扰的样子。火神可以清晰地感觉到对方的愉悦，靛蓝色的眼睛中溢满了光芒，青峰在用充满希望的眼神迎接着每一天的到来，如同每一个明天于他来说都是充满未知与新奇的。</p><p>   难道不是这样吗？每一个明天不都是那样的吗？</p><p>   “喂，我说你还要愣到什么时候？我要侵犯你了哦，大我~”</p><p>   火神手指隔着衣服划过对方腰腹上的伤痕，半个月前才拆了线，手指如实地把有些凹凸不平的触感传到大脑，这个地方自己好像触碰过无数次了一样，然后总会觉得自己的这里也会有一个伤口。</p><p>   火神抬眸，暗红色的眼中闪过一丝暗光，“那就如你所想的做吧，大辉。”</p><p>   之后真的是被狠狠地做了呢，第二天躺在床上瞪着那个各种意义上都神清气爽的人，火神把脸埋到了被子里。</p><p>   “是你让我安所想的做的呦，大我。”</p><p>   “重死了，”被扑过来的青峰压着，火神在被子里闷闷地说，“快滚回你的警局吧。”</p><p>   “噢，对着拼图狂魔太无聊了。”</p><p>   火神果断地推开了又要开始耍无赖的青峰，“你的带薪休假早就结束了，就老实的回去坐办公室吧，青峰警官。”</p><p>   终于把青峰送走了，火神也换上了衣服出了门。明天就是圣诞节了，美国的街道比往常要热闹很多，一路上伴着细细的雪花，听着圣诞颂歌，火神走到了M记，浅蓝发色的青年正坐在靠窗的位置。</p><p>   在黑子对面坐下，火神只要了一杯可乐，对上那双浅蓝色的眼眸，“我说黑子，你其实用不着特地赶来美国的说……”</p><p>   “不，火神君，我必须来，不管是作为火神君的朋友，还是作为一名蟲师。”</p><p>   黑子眼眸中的坚定让火神有些动容，“总之，谢谢你，黑子。”</p><p>   “火神君，像你在电话里说的，你总会在夜里闻到花香，并且最近越来越频繁，是吗？”</p><p>   “是的，那是让人感到熟悉而又恐惧的花香，总之让人非常不安啊，不过，”火神说道这里暗红色的眼中却露出了柔和的笑意，“在青峰身边就完全闻不到，所以啊，我现在一到夜里就想抓着那家伙不放啊！真是……有些糟糕了，不是吗？”</p><p>   “那就紧紧抓住青峰君吧。”</p><p>   抬眸望向对面的一脸认真的友人，火神有些脸红地捂脸，“……这样吗？只要这样吗？”</p><p>   “当然，还请务必小心散发着花香的黑暗之处，不要被廻陋引诱而穿过虫洞。”</p><p>   “可是我完全没有那种记忆……虽然在看到某些场景的时候会觉得似曾相识……”握紧了手中的杯子，火神看向窗外。一个少年正拿着雪球悄悄地靠近走在前面的另一个少年，白色的雪球落在了少年金发的脑袋上，一个出其不意的恶作剧达成。</p><p>   “但是关于穿过虫洞的记忆完全没有……我为什么会走进去……”</p><p>   “穿过廻陋虫洞的人，没有谁能拥有完整的记忆，现在火神君你只要记住，千万不要再接触廻陋了，并且也请提醒青峰君吧。”</p><p>   暗红色的眸子瞬间收缩了一下，“你说青峰他……？！”</p><p>   “是的，青峰君也曾经遇到过廻陋，他似乎已经重复过很多次自己的人生了。”</p><p>   种种片段在脑中回闪，青峰不安的样子，青峰欲言又止的样子，青峰一副迷路的孩子般神情的样子，青峰他一直和自己一样把秘密埋在心底，然后想着要独自承受。</p><p>   “原来是这样……原来如此……”</p><p>   双手捂住眼睛，深深的呼了口气，把压在胸中的浊气吐出，火神放下手，暗红色的眼中透着光芒，“不管上一次是因为什么，着一次我不会再受它们引诱了，我啊，可是还想看青峰变成老爷爷的样子啊！”</p><p>   虽然觉得自己过去的人生充满着很多美好和幸福，即使重复也都是些还不错的事，而且基本上自身几乎不会意识到是在重复这一点，但是比起过去的美好，火神还是更期待未来的美好，他也相信着，未来一定会有更多美好的事。</p><p>   “所以……蠢峰，已经……够……了……”靠在青峰的背上，鼻间萦绕的是浓郁的花香和血腥，腹部的疼痛让他只能艰难地吐字，他不禁有些哭笑不得，原来自己还真要和青峰一样，在肚子上开个洞，而他一直想不明白的，既然自己已经知道了关于廻陋的事，那为什么还要穿过廻陋的虫洞，以及自己没有任何有关记忆的原因。</p><p>   “火神……？你怎么醒了？”</p><p>   “我以前果然是一直昏迷着吗？然后蠢峰你就不经过我的同意就擅自做了决定？”</p><p>   “我……你，不这样做就真的结束了啊！你是消防员你比我更清楚！这样的火势我们根本出不去！”</p><p>   “……为什么就不能有转机？”黑暗中的花香越来越浓，火神忍着腹部的疼痛轻声说着。</p><p>   “我不能赌，我自己的怎样都可以，但是我不能拿你的命去赌，大我。”</p><p>   在黑暗中听到那个从来都是骄傲到自负的男人用着嘶哑的声音说着，是啊，如果只是他自己的话，火神会毫不犹豫地转身，但是这里还有青峰，他同样不能拿青峰的命去赌。</p><p>   火神在花香中抬眸，第一次看到了带着荧光的美丽花枝，那在暗黑中不断散发着花香引诱着猎物的存在，这之中有多少曾经不断重复自己人生的人？如果最后变成了这样的存在，他和青峰是不是也会像这样把其他的什么人拉入不断的轮回？</p><p>   “呐，大辉，这次我们一起来赌吧，你赌你的命，我赌我的命。”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt; </p><p>   2015年5月10日的这一天，前任消防员现任大厨的火神大我和前任警察现任篮球教练的青峰大辉，收到了来自共同的好友——黑子哲也的新婚贺礼，分别串着红色珠子和蓝色珠子的两条项链，而在黑子的贺词中这样写道：</p><p>   祝愿你们将来的每一天都是崭新的。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>